


重生之秘密

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏最开始我给某人安利此文是“霸总强制爱”某人看完之后说此文应该叫“霸总养成记”已完结主角：任易  程靳





	1. Chapter 1

1  
任易做梦也没想到自己会被同床共枕三年的枕边人迷晕，捆绑着塞进了后备箱，可笑的是，这车子还是周唐送给自己的生日礼物。任易不知自己昏迷了多久，昏昏沉沉的大脑在看到打开后备箱的周唐之后，连最后的一点幻想都没有，口腔中苦涩的味道，让任易艰难的吞咽着口水，想开口质问周唐，却不知从何问起。  
周唐自从打开后备箱后，即使知道任易不能威胁到自己，依然保持着一步之遥的距离，眼神中早已没有昔日温存的温柔，只是冷漠地看着任易，缓缓地开口：“任易，你别怪我，我确实喜欢过你，但我始终不能放下……所以只能……”  
“杀我灭口？”任易用麻木的嘴说出周唐未完的话，“谁收买了你？”看到周唐躲闪的眼神，任易太熟悉他的神色，知道再问也不会有答案，周唐无法面对任易审视的目光，又心怀愧疚，只得咬了咬牙，重新重重地关上了后备箱，任易之后再也没看到一丝光明，绝望地听到发动机被重新启动，车子的速度很慢，但依然在向前推进，忽然任易感到了车开始下沉，不多时就有冰冷的湖水漫进了后备箱，任易才反应过来，周唐把他带到了曾经向自己求婚的湖边……  
站在不远处的周唐，看着缓缓沉入湖底的车子，仿佛自己也被寒冷的湖水沁透一般，忍不住打了一个寒颤，这时，他的电话响起来，周唐吓了一跳，掏出手机看到上面亮起的一个熟悉的名字，努力控制住自己因紧张而抖动的手，接通了电话：“已经办妥了，做成被人绑架的样子。明天我会去报警。”不知对方又说了些什么，周唐被手机亮光照耀着惨白的脸色，似乎散发出一丝异样光彩回复：“我马上回来。”

任易已经无力再挣扎，绳子捆绑得太紧了，他的努力徒劳无功，反而加速了自己的死亡，在彻底放弃的那一刻，任易感到自己的身体仿佛不再是自己的，不再受控，越来越沉，湖水夺走了呼吸，意识被黑暗完全吞噬。

“小易！小易！”一个男声在门外疾呼，“你妈妈要生了，我送她去医院！！”男人似乎也没打算得到他的回复，边喊边急急忙忙地出门了。  
任易仿佛从噩梦中惊醒，猛地坐了起来，大口大口的呼吸着，许久才反应过来刚才门外熟悉男声是他继父，他随手打开了床头灯，四周环顾，一切都那么熟悉，自己居然会在母亲家，父母在他10岁那年离婚后，母亲带着他再嫁给一个老师。  
刚才继父说妈妈要生了，难道是他妹妹要出生了？任易意识到什么，连忙从床边翻出了手机，仔细一看，果然他回到了自己14岁那年。任易微微错愕，随即一阵狂喜，自己居然重生了！！但想起之前自己死得糊里糊涂，就心有不甘，他一定要查出是谁要杀自己！！  
任易看着镜子里的自己，他有多久没看过自己模样了，似乎都有点记不起自己少年时的样子了，内心难免一阵感慨。打开门，看到屋里凌乱无章的待产物品，虽然自己上辈子没生过孩子，不过也听自己的女同事谈及过，他随手把继父落下的物品重新装好，打车赶去了他记忆中的医院。  
上一世，他跟继父的关系平平，倒是跟妹妹关系不错，连跟家里出柜，妹妹都做了强大的助力。只可惜，这一世，他知道自己不能再跟这个妹妹拥有那么好的关系了，也只能尽点做哥哥的心意了。  
妹妹出生后，一家人都围着新生儿团团转，任易的母亲本以为任易会对妹妹有抵触，却没想到担心完全是多余的。任易只是在为自己的离开做铺垫。

任易私下联系了生父任和明，表示自己更想去k城念书，任和明一开始坚决不同意，任易就直接告诉任和明两件事，一就是自己的妹妹出生了，他觉得自己是多余的，二就是自己喜欢男人，他不想让他母亲知道，所以才想去k城。任和明沉默了许久，才同意任易回来k城。  
三天后任易接到了任和明的电话，已经给他办理好了手续，等他过来就可以入学了。得到回复之后，任易主动跟母亲和继父提及此事，两人都很震惊，任易表示手续已经办好了，而且他也确实很想去k城念书，母亲果然露出失望的神情。  
上一世，父亲失踪后，任易决定去k城，母亲就是这样的表情，当时任易不明白，为什么母亲已经生活很幸福了还是会怨恨辜负了她的男人？后来随着他调查父亲才发现，母亲当初跟父亲离婚是因为母亲怀疑父亲与他的boss有私情，才一气之下决定离婚的，而且父亲并没有辩解什么很痛快的就同意了，这更加深了母亲的怨恨。  
如果当初不是去k城调查父亲的事，任易也不会遇到周唐，所以他怀疑自己当初被人引导着去了k城，一切都是设计好的。与其让别人来掌握他的命运，他宁可自己先行一步。  
无论母亲和继父如何劝阻，任易都下定决心了，还承诺节假日一定会回y城来看他们。母亲知道他心意已决，就任由他做主了。  
就这样，14岁的任易回到了k城，来到了父亲身边，任和明就任SG集团的高管，他的boss是一位年纪相仿的已婚女士——叶颖，因为工作关系，两人确实交往过密。任和明几乎算得上是叶颖的心腹。任易一直怀疑当年他父亲失踪的事，与这位叶颖女士有关，但却苦于没有证据，而且他父亲失踪的时候，这位叶颖女士已经去世了，就更加难找到线索了。  
任易本以为最先要适应的是，与自己的生父一起生活，谁知道，他刚到k城没几天，叶颖主动提起想见自己，任易不免有些疑虑，他不过是叶颖下属的儿子，见面的用意是什么呢？


	2. Chapter 2

2  
叶颖表现出极大的诚意，派专车来接父子两人，任和明并没有什么多余的表情，只是告诉任易少说话。上车后，任易才发现专车居然是防弹的，难道叶颖早就知道自己的人身安全受到威胁？  
他记得自己前世调查叶颖的资料，多来源于新闻或网络平台，叶颖并不热衷在媒体曝光，任易能获得的信息很有限，叶颖去世后，SG集团就被她的儿子接手了，他曾经试探着接触一些跟他父亲工作的人，但那些人都避而不谈，就显得事情更加扑朔迷离了。  
叶颖大约三十出头的年纪，虽然管理着偌大一个SG集团，从外貌上却看不出一丁点儿女强人的架势，温温柔柔的小女人做派，声音甜美又柔软，虽身着贵妇的打扮，但完全看不出高高在上的姿态，看到任易后，她轻柔地笑着说：“你就是任和明的儿子任易？眼睛很像你父亲呢。”  
任易礼貌的回答：“叶女士，你好。”  
叶颖用手掩嘴笑起来：“和明，他果然是你的儿子，这说话的方式还真是一模一样啊。”  
任和明快速地扫了一眼任易：“叶总，任易是他母亲教得好，我这些年并没有尽到做父亲的责任。”  
叶颖似乎听出任和明的言外之意，转头看了看一脸严肃的任和明：“和明，我今天见任易是想他能跟程靳作伴儿，你的儿子，我才能放心啊。”  
任易听到程靳的名字，微微一愣，他记得这是SG集团新boss的名字，叶颖的儿子？没想到自己前世苦于没机会接近的人，竟然这么轻松就能见到了吗？任易一脸惊讶，没有逃过叶颖的眼睛，她温和地跟任易介绍：“程靳是我唯一的儿子，与你年纪相仿，不过这孩子一直没什么同龄的朋友，我想着，和明的儿子可能会适合跟他做朋友。”  
没等任易开口，任和明略带着一丝紧张：“叶总，任易性子不够稳重，恐怕……”话还没说完，客厅外传来女佣的声音：“少爷，您回来了。”  
任易忍不住回头去看这位未来的SG继承人，人未到声先行，一个磁性的男声传来：“妈，找我回来什么事？”话音刚落，一个身形挺拔，比任易略高的男孩出现在三人眼前，叶颖看着男孩，露出母亲关爱的笑容：“任叔叔的儿子来k城了，妈妈想让你们认识一下。”  
程靳的目光犹如实质般地落在任易脸上，被锐利而又富有侵略性的眼神打量，真不是一件愉快的事，如果不是任易保有成人的心智，恐怕早就露出怯意，程靳走到任易面前面无表情地问：“你叫什么？”  
任易忍住皱眉的冲动说了自己的名字，谁能想到叶颖的儿子可一点都不像她，小小的年纪，就已然有种高高在上的装逼范儿。得到任易的回答之后，程靳又看向任和明说：“我挺喜欢这名字的，他可以留下。”  
叶颖也安抚任和明：“你看，两个孩子都没有意见，你还要反对吗？”  
任和明担忧地看了看任易，任易倒是一脸平静地看着他说：“爸，我刚来k城也没什么朋友，能认识……他，也挺好的。”  
叶颖没想到任易如此通情达理笑盈盈地说：“任易真是个懂事的孩子，以后就拿这里当自己家好了。”

由于叶颖的安排，任易成了程靳的“朋友”，虽然平时任易多在安排好的学校里上课，但上下学都由叶颖专门安排人接送他，搞得他的同学都以为他是什么贵族子弟，他也懒得多解释。任易接触后才知道程靳为什么会没有同龄朋友，他从小到大接受的精英教育，都是把老师请回家里，学校这种地方他基本没有出入过。  
任易来到k城已经有一个多月了，也开始慢慢适应这里的生活了，任和明经常因为工作无法回家，所以任易跟他相处的时间连一星期都没有，任和明除了忙碌之外，看不出任何异样，只有叶颖对他的态度，让任易生疑，以那天任和明的反应，那绝对不是情人的关系，而是上级与下属的关系。可父亲却从来没有给过母亲一句解释，为什么呢？

放学后，任易坐上叶颖安排的车，却没有开往自己家，他不免奇怪地问司机：“孟叔，这不是回家的路啊。”  
孟叔一边开车一边礼貌的回复：“今天少爷吩咐把你接回去。”任易错愕，自从跟程靳见了那一面之后，就没再见过面，怎么忽然又要见他了，还以为上次无非是因为叶颖在场，两人不想让她没面子而已。  
任易再次来到上次见面的大房子里，上次负责招待他们的秀姨热情地迎过来：“任少爷你来了。”  
任易有点不习惯她这样的称呼，只好硬着头皮说：“秀姨，叫我小易就好了。”  
秀姨主动接过任易的书包，笑眯眯地说：“好好，小易。程少爷在训练室，你是在这里等还是过去看看？”  
“我自己过去吧。”任易实在受不了秀姨过分的亲热。  
“那小易想喝点什么？我去准备。”  
“都好。”任易有点落荒而逃，疾步走下地下的专门为程靳修建的训练室，刚推开门，就看到程靳光着上半身，头上戴着头护，手上缠着绑带，正和教练一对一地对战，教练时不时指出他的错误，他一边快速地进攻弹开一边修正自己的失误，晶莹的汗水顺着他略微起伏的肌肉流淌，他专注地盯着教练的方向，并没有察觉到任易进来。  
可这一幕还是让任易感到了吃惊，程靳不过才十三岁，就已经有一身这么漂亮的拳法了，他印象中前世程靳比他母亲还低调，几乎查不到他的任何资料，只听说他接管SG之后，雷厉风行的排除异己，迅速地稳定了局势，那年SG的股价没跌反涨了，更有传闻，他是黑白两道通吃的狠角色。  
任易正胡思乱想着，忽然程靳的声音在身边响起：“你来了。”任易才从模糊不清的思绪里找回自己：“嗯，你找我什么事？”任易才不信，他会闲得无聊找自己做朋友呢。  
程靳一边卸下手上的绑带，一边看着任易说：“我父亲想见你。很惊讶？”  
任易当年一直没查出关于叶颖丈夫的信息，他甚至都怀疑她的已婚可能只是个幌子，没想到才到k城这么短时间就能见到两个神隐的大人物。  
“是有点，程先生为什么要见我？”任易相信叶颖一家三口都不是省油的灯，隐私被保护着这般严密，突然要见一个人，那目的绝对也不会很简单。  
程靳那张傲慢的脸上忽然露出一丝嘲笑：“安排在我身边的人必须是安全的。”  
任易想了想便明白了，能做到密不透风，自然是靠身边人的忠诚和嘴严。不过自己明明是叶颖安排的，为什么程靳的父亲还会不放心呢？  
“程先生是不放心我还是不放心我父亲？”任易想来想去也只可能是这个理由。  
程靳听到任易的话，难得脸上露出了一丝欣赏：“聪明人，我喜欢。”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
所谓的“见”程绍钧，只不过是程绍钧抽出了五分钟时间通过加密电话跟任易简单的交流了一下，当了解完任易所说的事情与他让人调查的并无出入后，又跟程靳交代了两句就挂断了通话。  
任易本来还想借机多了解一下程绍钧，结果连人都没见到，自己完全处于被动的状态，这让他有点不爽。既然已经“见”过了程绍钧，那他也可以告辞回家了。  
结果程靳说，孟叔另有安排不能送他了，任易明知他说的是假话，但也无可奈何，只好耐着性子说：“我可以打车回去的。”  
程靳洗过澡，换上了干净的休闲装：“我以为你还能再装一阵子呢？”  
面对揭穿他两尴尬局面的程靳，任易忽然不想跟这个小屁孩较劲了，既然程靳主动挑明，何尝不是一件好事呢。  
任易笑了笑问：“那程少爷想我怎么做？”  
程靳看到任易并没有被自己的试探激怒，故作姿态地说：“吃个晚饭而已。”  
任易没问缘由，爽快地答应了：“好。秀姨，需要帮忙吗？”说着，就走向站在不远处的秀姨。  
程靳半倚在沙发上，眯着眼打量着任易的背影，居然什么也没问？这么沉得住气……  
秀姨做了丰盛的晚餐，却只有他两个人各自坐在餐桌的两端，程靳喝了一口鲜榨的果汁，放下杯子，看着任易正低头享用美食，连一个眼神都没空给他，有些不悦，但程靳的自控力在同龄人中还是可以的。任易知道程靳在看自己，自负如程靳刚才没得逞，这会儿绝对不会主动开口的，他终于可以安静地吃个晚饭了。

吃饱喝足之后，任易擦了擦嘴，才抬起头看着程靳：“程少爷，谢谢款待，还需要我做什么？”  
程靳微微皱眉，吃了一口牛排说：“我不喜欢你叫我程少爷。”任易忍不住逗他：“那我该怎么称呼你？小靳？”  
程靳刚要开口拒绝，似乎想到了什么，改变了主意，满意地点头说：“好啊，那以后我叫你小易。”  
听到程靳后半句话，任易忍不住看了一眼秀姨，因为这话，他只对秀姨说过，程靳怎么会知道的。  
程靳看到了任易的表情，直接了当地告诉他：“这房子里有隐藏的监控。”  
任易虽然猜到了，但听到程靳这么自然的说出来，还是觉得怪怪的，叶颖未免也太重视自己的安全了。  
“看来，任和明并没有说谎啊，你是真的对我家的事一无所知。”程靳神情轻松地说，“我小时候被绑架过，发生那事之后，我家的安保系统就升级成总统级别的了。”  
“你……被绑架过？”任易被突如其来的坦白震惊到了。  
“很奇怪吗？”程靳嘴角撇出一抹与年纪不符的残酷笑容，“毕竟有太多人想我死了。”  
任易直接被这句话给刺激到了，脑子里忽然出现自己被塞进后备箱淹死的场景，这一幕一直是他逃避又挥之不去的噩梦。程靳发现任易的脸色变得极其难看，连忙站起走过来：“你是……被我吓到了吗？”  
任易连忙掩饰地转过头去，却一直说不出话来，身体因恐惧微微地颤抖起来，程靳一时也有些不知所措，毕竟应该表现出害怕的不该是自己吗？  
他僵硬地拍了拍任易笨拙地安抚着：“只要变得足够强大，就没人能得逞了！”  
任易轻轻地摇摇头：“我没事了，谢谢。”  
程靳默默地收回了手，想了片刻才开口：“只要……你跟在我身边，就没人敢动你。”  
心智再成熟，到底还是一个十三岁的少年，任易内心忍不住摇头，自己居然沦落到要靠一个少年的承诺才能安心了吗？  
任易觉得切实可行的办法还是去找个心理医生比较靠谱，他稳定好情绪，面对程靳第一次露出发自内心的笑容：“谢谢你，我会考虑的。”  
经过这次“惊吓”谈话之后，程靳对任易的态度有了一些改变，但还是喜欢干涉任易，要求他每周必须有三四天来见自己，哪怕两人各自做各自的事情，甚至有时候程靳都没时间见他，也需要到大房子打卡报道。  
任易后来从父亲那里知道程靳被绑架那次的事，多少对程靳有些心疼，自己一个成年人经历生死之后，心理都会有些承受不了，更何况一个只有十岁的小孩子。  
那时的程靳和自己唯一的小伙伴一起被绑架了，索要上千万的赎金，结果竟然是小伙伴的父亲提供给绑匪的线索，绑匪怕露馅，就把两个孩子都绑架了，程绍钧和叶颖都不是好惹的人，根本没报警，直接找了黑道的人出面，把绑架的人全灭了，包括那个小伙伴的父亲。难怪叶颖说程靳没有同龄的朋友，有过这么惨烈的前车之鉴，程靳很难对同龄人有信任感。  
想到那天自己在死亡恐惧笼罩下的失态，程靳能说出那样的话，大概算是对自己作为同伴的一种认同吧。  
任易悄悄问过任和明，最后程靳那个小伙伴呢？任和明略显心烦意乱地说，不知道，但再也没见过了。说完略带着忧虑地看着任易，深深的叹了口气。  
任易这才明白为何任和明那么抗拒叶颖的安排，那个小伙伴应该也被斩草除根了，只是不知程靳知不知道呢？如果他知道的话，他是不是阻止过呢？  
任易发自内心希望程靳不知道，不知从什么时候起，他没办法把那个杀伐决断的SG集团接班人和眼前这个会笨拙安慰他的程靳联系在一起。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
任易身为转校生，又各种高调出入学校，让大部分同学都很看不惯，所以自然而然地就把他屏蔽在集体之外了，任易自身并没有太在意，在学校他的心思大多放在学习上，毕竟他现在的“主业”是升学，当年他为了考上k城的法学院相当地拼命了，现在对他来说，正好有大量的时间和最佳的记忆力。  
这一天他正在图书馆查阅心理学相关的书籍，有人在他身后叫他，他转头看到一个同龄的男孩正冲着他笑：“任易，你在看什么书？”那男孩一低头看到书籍的内容，难以置信地看着任易：“这些书，你看得懂？”  
任易明白伸手不打笑脸人，虽然自己并不眼熟这位同学，但是人家主动跟你打招呼，总要给个回应：“就是感兴趣而已，随便看看。”  
男同学继续问：“你对面有人吗？”  
任易摇摇头，男同学直接坐在他对面：“那我坐这里吧。”  
任易正打算继续研究一下心理学的知识，男同学又打断了他：“任易，你总给大家一种很cool的感觉。”  
任易微微抬眼，想不出自己有什么cool的，不知怎么回答这话，男同学忽然凑得很近很神秘地问：“你是吧？”  
“是什么？”任易莫名其妙地感觉自己跟少年时代的脱节。  
男同学拿笔在笔记本上写了一个大大的英文——gay  
，然后点给任易看。  
任易即使在前世也没有掩饰过自己的性向，跟家里出柜虽然麻烦了点，但最后一样搞定了。只是忽然冒出个都不面熟的男同学，冒犯地问及性向问题，当他是傻子吗？  
“你是问我这个单词怎么念吗？”任易打太极地问。  
男同学摇摇头说：“不是，我是问你是不是gay？”  
任易笑了笑说：“我的性向是我的隐私，我有权利不告诉任何人。”  
男同学故意激将：“不说不就代表默认了嘛？”  
任易目光直视男同学：“我知道你口袋里装着录音笔呢，等我说出你想要的答案，你就可以去学校宣扬一番了，对吗？”  
男同学没想到任易完全识破了自己的小伎俩，任易没给他留任何台阶，男同学恼羞成怒，一把揪住任易的衣领：“你找打是不是？！”  
任易还没来得及拿保安威慑他，男同学的手腕就被人攥住了，狠狠的甩开了，任易看清来人的脸，也吓了一跳。  
来人不客气地说：“你可这够下作的！我刚在外面可亲眼看到你跟你那几个人渣朋友商量对策呢，怎么玩砸了，想打架？！我报警了。”  
男同学没想到突然杀出个程咬金，只得咬牙切齿地嘟囔着，你等着这种废话，悻悻离开。解决完麻烦，来人转头看了任易一眼：“观察力反应力都不错嘛，认识一下，我叫俞柏。”  
任易主动伸手跟他握在了一起：“任易。”  
前世，俞柏是任易所在律所的大老板，为人特别仗义，也很欣赏他的能力，在俞柏毫不吝啬的培养下，他也成了独当一面的大律师。  
任易根本没想到会提前这么多年就遇到俞柏，惊喜之余忍不住亲近，俞柏已经是k城法学院的学生了，任易表示自己也很想往这方面发展，临别时，俞柏就主动留下了联系方式。  
因为自己要跑图书馆，他就先让孟叔回去了，自己乘车就可以直接回家，谁知道，在回家的路上遇到了刚在图书馆找茬儿的男同学和他的同伙，任易一看就知道事情不妙了，直接一键快捷报了警，他晃了晃手机，试图震慑这些处于青春期的少年们。  
“我已经报警了，”任易偏偏头，示意那边有监控，“这个位置监控拍的到。你们总不想因为我毁了大好的人生吧。”  
其中有几个胆小怕事的像是被任易的话震慑到了，结果那个挑头的男同学冷笑道：“谁说我们要打你了，我们要搞你而已！”  
任易真没想到对方能想出这么恶毒的办法来对付自己，不免皱起了眉头，男同学更加得意了，出言就更下流了：“我还没见识过男人怎么干男人的，今天就见识一下。”  
任易知道不能坐以待毙，慢慢往后退，只要能安全退出这条小路，就可以快速的跑到主路上，那边就有人可以求救了。

结果刚退几步，男同学就识破了他的打算，立马向他扑过来，这时，任易身后忽然亮起刺眼的远光灯，因为距离太近，男同学被迫停住了脚步，抬起手臂挡住视线，紧接着就感到一角踹在他的手臂上，咔一声骨折了，男同学被踹出去好几米，站在他身后的同伴，都吓得躲开了。  
在灯光亮起之后，任易就看到一个人影从强光中闪出，犹如从空而降的一只苍鹰，狠狠地飞向了男同学，然后就听到男同学摔出去的巨响，等眼前的人站定后，任易才认出是程靳，长年累月军事化训练的程靳，那一脚下去，只怕男同学半条命没有了……  
程靳挡在任易前面，高高在上像看杂碎一般看着对面的人：“滚！！”对面没人敢出声，都悄无声息地跑掉了，只剩下那个男同学躺在原地。  
任易忙打算取消报警，结果发现自己一键快捷打给的是程靳：“我怎么打给你了？”  
程靳撇了他一眼：“出警哪有我快。”  
任易又看了一眼地上的男同学，打算帮他叫个救护车，却被程靳拦住了：“这件事，我会安排人来处理，我有更重要的事找你。”说完，就拉着任易回到他的车上。

程靳所谓重要的事，就是程家邀请任和明和任易共度感恩节，任易没来k城之前，任和明一个人每年都会参加，本以为今年任易来了，就打算两父子一起过，结果程家居然专门邀请了，就不好推辞了。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
感恩节当天，孟叔开车送程靳和任易去了一处很隐秘的住所，四处可见监控和安保人员，车子开了大约十分钟，看到前方有一个巨大的人工湖，湖心居然盖了个湖心亭。  
接到孟叔来了的提醒，通往湖心四面的桥梁从湖中缓缓升起，湖水从两侧的排水孔流出，桥面很快就干了，桥梁连接湖心亭，直接通到了车库门口，孟叔似乎看出任易的好奇，减慢了车速，任易为眼前的壮观惊呆了。  
进入车库后，程靳带着任易乘电梯直接上了二层楼，电梯门缓缓打开的时候，任易怀疑自己到了国会大厅。看到如此光景，才意识到SG集团那些产业，简直没法比的。  
程靳没有直接去主厅，而是带着任易进了一个侧厅，里面摆放着舒适的沙发，宴会前的甜品，饮品。不过除了他两人，还有两个女孩在那里一边吃着甜品，一边说悄悄话。听到有人进来，转过头看向程靳和任易。  
其中一个女孩看到程靳，露出熟练的嘲笑：“转性了嘛？今年居然这么早就来了？”  
程靳连正眼都没给她，拿了一块精致的小蛋糕对任易说：“这个你尝尝。”  
任易已经没了青春期的叛逆和张扬，看着那女孩被冷落在一旁，又可怜又无奈，何必呢。  
女孩得不到程靳的回应，不甘心地瞪了任易一眼：“这就是你新弄来的狗？”  
程靳一听这话，就想动手教训她，被任易按住了，任易挡在了他两之间，笑着对女孩说：“你骂我呢，我不介意，不过你们程家的家教希望你没忘光吧。”  
任易四两拨千斤，女孩气得想发作又不敢，如果让程绍钧知道自己这么奚落他请来的客人，她肯定没好果子吃。  
女孩一旁的女伴，此时也站出来大事化小小事化了：“你好，我叫左思雨，是程阳的女朋友。这是程妍妹妹。”  
任易也客气的回应了：“你好，我是任易。”  
正说着，侧厅的大门又被打开，走进来三个年纪相仿的男孩，以程靳的个性，绝对不会给他们介绍任易的，倒是左思雨很热情地帮任易介绍，带着金丝框眼镜的斯文男生是大哥程阳，穿着特别浮夸的是三弟程辉，冲任易微微点头的男生是程宁，程绍钧的侄子，程靳二叔的儿子。  
任易一边打招呼，一边想程靳从来没说过程家是这么多的家庭成员，这些兄弟姐妹，似乎都不是叶颖所生的。程靳已经露出不耐烦的表情，幸亏这时，叶颖也进来了，笑盈盈地说：“原来是聚在这里玩呢，就要开饭了，一起过去吧。”  
左思雨轻轻拍了拍程妍，暗示她开口说话，程妍挤出僵硬的笑叫了声：“程夫人，我们这就过去。”说完，就拉着左思雨快速的离开了，程辉更简单的点了个头算打过招呼走了，倒是程阳比程靳这个亲儿子还贴心：“夫人，今天又辛苦你了。”叶颖笑着拉住程阳的手说：“只要你们能常聚在一起，我是不怕辛苦的。走吧。”  
众人由侍者引导自己的位置上，任易安排在任和明身旁，离程靳的位置就有些远了，大家随意地跟身边的闲聊着，一直等着程绍钧入席，这次任易终于近距离的看到了程绍钧，非常沉稳大气又深藏不露的男人，跟在他身后的是他亲弟弟——程绍飞，面貌有些相似，但程绍飞的左脸上有一道非常明显的刀疤，显得整个人非常凶悍。  
随着程绍钧的入座，宴席正式开始，食物好吃是好吃，但任易的心思却不在此，他忽然想起前世自己在律所曾听俞柏提及过关于政界的一些八卦，说某政要背后非常强大的经济支持，所以一直屹立不倒，据说这个支持者就姓程，但当时任易就当八卦随便一听，根本没当回事，可当他亲眼看到程家的这一切，他相信俞柏当初的八卦，可能是真的。  
正神游呢，忽然听到程绍钧问自己话，连忙吞咽了食物回答，相较上次的审问，这次显得官方多了。  
“程靳身边有个人，我们也放心些。”说着，与叶颖对视了一眼，两人互相恩爱的点点头，看起来真像一对关心自己的孩子的父母，如果没有在座的其他孩子的话就更像了。  
晚饭过后，叶颖建议大家今晚都留宿在这里，因为夜深人多，安排出行怕不安全被人钻了空子，不如等明早再说。程绍钧听了叶颖的意见，就让叶颖具体去安排了。  
任和明也很久没见到任易了，便把他叫去一个小休息室里问问近况，任易正好也很想跟他父亲深入聊一聊。  
“爸，之前每年你都会在这里过节嘛？”前世因为父母离异，他很早就离开父亲，并不知道父亲是怎么一个人生活的，等他长大了，他却忽然失踪了。  
任和明轻轻摸着儿子的头说：“是啊，也习惯了。只是委屈了你……”  
“爸，我觉得我选择回k城是正确的。”任易知道母亲重组家庭后，继父一直对她很好，后来有了妹妹，一家人过得和和美美，却忘了父亲一直一个人。  
“傻孩子……爸爸也希望你能陪在身边，只是有时候……身不由己，爸爸不希望你陷得太深。”任和明不尽不实的话，让任易忽然明白任和明当初的决定是有苦衷的。  
任易知道以他现在的年纪和能力，确实没法让父亲真正相信自己，也许等到他让父亲看到自己能独当一面的时候，父亲会告诉他，他不能言说的秘密。  
任和明是个感情很内敛的男人，对前妻如此，对儿子亦是如此，他何尝不想做一个好丈夫好父亲，只是很多事一旦开始就没办法回头了。  
任易为了让父亲高兴点，讲了讲在学校的事，以及自己打算念法学院的事，任和明难得露出欣慰的笑容，毕竟自己儿子如此成器，做父亲的哪有不高兴的。  
忽然“砰”的一声枪响传来，什么东西被击碎了，任和明本能地把任易抱住，往地上滚去，贴在了墙边，避开任何窗户，任易才发现父亲这一气呵成的动作，连呼吸都没变得急促，任和明并不知道任易在想什么，只是一边观察窗户外的情况，一边按住任易，气声跟他说话：“不要把身体暴露在窗口，很危险。”  
“爸，刚才是枪响吗？”任易趴在地上小心翼翼的问。  
“是，嘘。”任和明禁声之后，指了指房门，任易隐约听到了整齐利索的脚步声，程家的安保果然不是白给的，这么迅速地做出了反应，程家的人也完全没有慌乱地喊叫，暴露自己，这恐怕是身为程家人的必修课吧。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
紧张难熬地度过了十多分钟，忽然房门被打开了，几个安保人员端着枪进来排查，看到任和明之后，领队的人上前确认一下是否存在安全隐患，确认完毕才示意其他人放下枪，任和明也才松了口气问：“出什么事了？”  
“有人混进来了，击毙了两个，还有一个重伤了。”领队简明扼要地回答。  
“查明原因了吗？”任和明紧皱眉头问，因为还没有排除是否还有其他活口留下来，就谁也不敢放松警惕。  
领队摇摇头：“正在排查。”  
“夫人有什么安排吗？”任和明并不轻松地问。  
“夫人让所有人集中到程先生的书房。”领队如实禀报。  
任和明看了一眼任易：“那我们现在能过去吗？”  
“可以的，我们送你们过去。”领队做了个请的手势。

父子二人到达书房的时候，程家的人基本都到齐了，众人的表现还算稳定，只是叶颖的脸色格外难看，毕竟临时让大家留下过夜的建议是她主动提的，就怕有心人往深处想。  
程绍钧看人齐了就开口发话了：“今晚都暂时留宿在书房。”程绍钧开了口，谁也不敢反对，几个孩子都安静地坐在自己的位置上等待安排，只有程绍飞不耐烦地敲击着桌面，程绍钧扫了一眼：“老二，你有什么话就直说？”  
“大哥，今晚的事肯定有预谋，就是不知道冲谁来的？”程绍飞说这话时，环视了一圈，挨个审视一番。  
叶颖强打起精神，微微一笑：“二弟的话有些道理，今晚若不是我留下诸位，那今晚宿在这里的人只有绍钧，小靳和我，哦，还有任家父子，你觉得是冲谁来的？”  
叶颖毫不示弱回击了程绍飞，程绍飞还想争辩什么，被程绍钧一挥手打断了：“无论是冲谁来的，都是冲着我们程家人来的。去看看那个被抓的能说话了吗？”  
叶颖微微一点头，站起来打算亲自过去查看，却被程靳抢先了一步，嘴角挂着残酷无情的笑意：“父亲，我去看看吧。”说着，径直走到任易身边，“你跟我一起。”  
任和明一把拉住了任易，略带着请求的语气说：“程少爷，他没见过，我陪你去吧。”  
程靳转头看了一眼任和明，眼神里已经染上了少有的戾气，任易安抚地按了按任和明的手背，笑着说：“爸，我跟去看看。”程靳甚至有些挑衅地瞥了一眼任和明，对任易说：“走。”  
当任易在审讯室看到一个浑身是血，还散发着尿骚味的人，他差点吐出来，任易才明白为什么任和明不同意他来，程靳连看都没看他淡淡地说：“你总要习惯的。”  
程靳询问狄总队审讯的情况，狄总队表示：“人刚醒，还没问出什么有用的线索。”  
程靳眯着眼问：“他们怎么混进来的？”  
狄总队回答：“伪装成绿化人员进来的，但不是职业的。”  
“不是职业的？哪儿来的枪？”程靳思路非常清晰。  
“黑市买的，已经让人去查渠道了。”狄总队凭经验分析，“据我判断，更像是寻私仇的。”  
程靳玩味的笑着说：“私仇？”说着，他走到那个被抓的人身边，蹲下身子，在那人面前说：“把你们这帮外行骗来送死，花了多少钱？”  
对方身体因疼痛一直在抖，说话也不利索，程靳继续说：“你如果现在交代清楚，我给你一个痛快。否则，你的家人很快就会跟你在下面团聚了。”  
很快，狄总队就审完了，他们总共来了四个人，有一个还没行动就先跑路了，剩下他们三个为了尾款才留下。他们的任务只是在今晚制造混乱，给所谓的同伴，创造声东击西的机会，结果还没等到“同伴”，这边就直接被击毙了两个人。  
任易难以置信地看着那个奄奄一息的人，问：“他知道谁是雇主吗？”  
狄总队摇摇头说：“既然是骗他们，雇主怎么可能露面。”  
任易怎么也想不通，到底是什么人就这么随便的拿别人的命当儿戏，程靳看到任易厌恶的表情，走过去，挡住他的视线：“别看了，事情已经查清楚了。我们走吧。”  
“这就算查清楚了？还不知道雇主是谁呢？”任易紧紧盯着程靳，他希望他能留那人一条性命，可程靳强硬地转过他的身体，让他跟自己出了审讯室。  
“狄总队会照你的话做吗？”任易还抱有一丝幻想。  
“就算我不说，他也会这么做的。”程靳不想看任易的眼睛。  
任易很快意识到程靳话里有话：“你已经知道谁是雇主了？”程靳走在前面，平静地说：“是谁不重要，我来这里就是确认今晚是否还有安全隐患。”  
任易快速地转动着大脑，这些外行能利用绿化人员的身份潜入，一定是有内部人员帮忙的，还有那些枪，不是谁都能在黑市上搞得到，雇主挑选了并不了解程家的外行来送死，目的并非寻仇，而是制造混乱，不是感恩节的混乱，而是程家内部的混乱。  
程靳转头看着停在一边的任易，轻叹了口气：“看来你是想明白了。”  
任易轻声地问：“你为什么一定要我来？”  
程靳认真地看着任易：“为了让我父亲更信任你父亲，这里只有你们是外人。”  
任易这才想起，他们是最后被带去书房，如果真的有危险，他和父亲只怕会被牺牲掉。  
程靳走过去，拉住任易冰冷的手：“跟着我，没人敢动你。”  
任易不知道感恩节那晚的事，程绍钧听完狄总队的汇报，如何处理了此事，他也不想知道，不过他知道雇主的目的达到了，程绍飞当晚立马叫来自己的安保护送自己和儿子离开了，叶颖像是被人狠狠打了一巴掌，脸色难看得要命，但还是把其他人安排的妥妥当当，任和明被叫去书房谈话。  
任易被程靳要求睡在自己的卧室里，任易才发现程靳的床头摆着一把手枪，看到任易很惊奇的表情，程靳笑着解释：“我爸教我的，这样睡的安稳。”  
任易有些抗拒，委婉的表示自己还是打地铺吧，怕自己影响程靳休息。  
程靳摆弄了一下枪，坏笑地说：“你该不是害怕这玩意吧？”任易没否认，打算去让人拿榻榻米，却被程靳一把给拽住了，用枪指着他，居高临下胁迫感十足地盯着他：“这样，你还要去吗？”  
任易脸色一僵，用力挣开程靳的手：“离我远点！！”程靳没想到给任易开个玩笑，他忽然翻脸了，脸上也有些挂不住了：“你是不是傻，这枪连保险都没开！”  
“没人会喜欢被人拿枪指着？！”任易对前世死亡恐惧的阴影让他爆发了。  
程靳一时不知如何辩白，任易也没心情待下去了，直接回自己的卧室了。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
自从感恩节那晚，任易的想法完全变了，他明白程家的水太深了，他和他父亲都是外人，迟早都是做垫脚石的命，也许当年他父亲失踪就跟程家有关，而自己又一门心思的要查个明白，所以断送了自己的性命。前世的自己跟那几个被骗去制造混乱的外行人有什么区别呢？都不过是一枚棋子。  
任易扪心自问，他还没有调整好心态去面对这一切，想知道谁设计了自己，他想知道真相，他能不能承受真相的代价呢？父亲又守着什么秘密呢？可以为之背负抛妻弃子的恶名，也要让前妻和孩子远离k城……  
任易陷入困境之际，程靳却变得异常忙碌了，因为感恩节的波折，程绍钧看出程靳也学得有模有样了，便把贴身培养的机会提上日程了，程靳跟在父亲身边也接触到越来越多程家的内幕，程家当年是黑道起家的，一直发展到祖父那一辈，祖父眼光独到，砸巨资支持了某政党，十几年下来，投资有了回报，祖父摇身一变成了最有名望的财阀，等到程绍钧接手之后，程家已经洗白成了正经的生意人了。  
不过做生意对程家来说，什么赚钱做什么，他们倒没有忘本，搭上了顺风车后，反而做得风生水起了。  
程绍钧很少过问黑道生意的事，主要都交给了叶颖和程绍飞打理，毕竟程家有相当一部分生意都是叶颖带来的。  
因为不用在去面对程靳，任易内心隐隐松了口气，甚至有点逃避的心情，没想到俞柏居然主动联系他了，得知任易并没有改变考法学院的想法，就邀请他来法学院看看，任易正好也想换换心情便欣然前往了。  
俞柏在听说任易打算跳级考，高兴坏了，本来以为自己可能没机会做任易的学长，结果任易要做他的小学弟了，他主动给他找了很多书籍，希望助他一举成功。任易看得出来俞柏是真为他高兴，忽然觉得在这个残酷的世界，还有一丝温暖。俞柏跟任易聊得意犹未尽直接提议说：“要不去我家吧？我家没人。”  
“你不是说还有很多论文要赶吗？”任易了解俞柏的个性，就是那种特别直的，前世知道他的性向后，俞柏只对他说了一句话，哥们儿挺你！那会儿，他因为出柜还跟家里没完全和解呢，结果因为俞柏一句话，没忍住哭了，把俞柏吓得赶忙使出哄老婆的招数——我错了我错了，你别哭！  
“嗨，也不差这一晚上了，走走，”俞柏直接招手打了辆车，“你想吃什么？我给你做。”  
任易没忍住大笑起来：“可以点菜啊？那敢情好！”  
俞柏的手艺真心不错，任易在一旁打下手，很快就做了几道家常菜出来了，两人边吃边聊，恨不得聊个通宵。  
正聊在兴头上呢，任易的手机忽然响起来，一看是程靳，任易有些惊讶，不自觉地收住了笑容，冲俞柏抱歉的一点头，接通了：“喂？”  
“你没在家？”程靳质问。  
“是，有事明天再说？”任易不想破坏今天的好心情。  
“回来！”程靳不容拒绝地命令。  
任易自从程靳那次用枪“命令”自己之后，就厌恶极了他用这种态度，也同样强硬的回敬：“明天再说！”说完就直接挂断了手机，俞柏也察觉出不对劲了，担心地问：“出什么事了吗？”  
任易心不在焉地摇摇头，努力转换话题：“没什么。咱两可真能吃，我来收拾一下吧。”  
俞柏也没再追问，笑起来：“一会儿出去打球？”任易愉快地答应了。

俞柏家小区一片篮球场，两人直接拿着球杀过去对战了，任易记得前世俞柏是个篮球迷，自己经常被他拉去陪练，有一次还专门买了某球队的球票送给任易和周唐，他则带着自己的老婆，四人飞去看比赛。周唐曾不解地问任易，你又不是球迷，干什么陪他跑去看比赛。任易没解释，因为俞柏在他心目中的重要性，很难跟周唐解释清楚。连俞柏的老婆都私下打趣两人说：“每次看你俩在一起，我都觉得自己像个第三者。”说着，俞柏的老婆自己先笑起来了，然后甜蜜地踢踢俞柏的小腿肚，“老实交代，除了他，你还有没有别人啊。”  
俞柏立马一本正经地发誓：“老婆，天上地下只爱你一个啊！”任易在一旁做呕吐状：“俞柏，你要让我把午饭吐出来吗？”

任易的球技跟俞柏不是一个层次的，俞柏虐他简直易如反掌，即便如此，任易依然玩得很开心，俞柏停了球，拍拍任易的后背：“看你满头大汗的，歇会儿吧，你这运动量需要加强吧。”  
任易喘着粗气说：“我真的要把健身提上日程了。”他说了前世常对俞柏说的话，  
俞柏把球塞进袋子，往肩上一搭：“走，回去冲个澡。”左臂自然地搭在了任易肩上，笑容暧昧地说：“哥那儿有新片，一会让你开开眼。”  
任易身形一顿，想起这家伙，每次都这么招待他的好哥们儿，嘴角微微抽搐，不知该如何推辞他的好意。  
结果根本轮不到任易找借口，俞柏的家门口站着好几个身型高大的男人，俞柏一八几的身高，放他们面前都有点不够看的，任易却认出其中一个人，那人也认出了任易，直接出声：“任少爷，我们来接你了。”  
这台词让俞柏忍不住多看了两眼任易，一直以为任易是个上进心很强的普通人，结果自己好像认识了不得了人物了。  
任易也有些尴尬，只得低声对俞柏说：“那我，先走了。”  
在俞柏略带探究的眼神中，任易心虚地跟着几个保镖离开了。  
果然出了小区，就看到眼熟的车子停在路边，任易面无表情地拉开车门，准备上副驾位，后座传来程靳的声音：“坐到后面来。”  
任易没想到什么事居然还要程靳兴师动众地亲自跑来找自己，他心存疑虑地上了车，坐在程靳身旁，程靳正闭着眼凝神开口说：“开车。”  
任易努力放松自己的身体问：“你怎么知道我在这里的？”  
程靳不耐烦的解释：“手机有定位。”  
任易这才想起自己的手机放在俞柏家并没有拿出来，还有那些专业书，但一想到程靳居然这么轻易就能查到自己的，有种隐私被侵犯的感觉。  
“停一下车，我手机落下了。”任易对开车的孟叔说。孟叔似乎在等程靳开口，程靳直接回了一句：“换个新的就好了。”  
“你！”任易深呼吸，稳定自己的怒意，“说吧，找我什么事？”靠在车椅上闭目养神的程靳，睁开眼睛，看了一眼任易：“今天我生日。”  
任易毫无诚意甚至敷衍的说了一声生日快乐。  
程靳反而坐直了身体，缓缓逼近任易，侵入了两人的安全距离，一字一顿地说：“可你忘了。”  
“所以，你肆意侵犯我的隐私，还带着保镖来抓我是吗？”任易嘲讽道。  
程靳没理会任易的嘲讽，却质问：“那个男人是谁？”不知为何，任易居然从这个十六岁少年的话里，听出了抓奸的意味。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
任易没回答程靳在车上的问题，两人沉默了一路，到了叶颖的住处，程靳就扔下他直接去了书房，任易找秀姨要了换洗的衣服，打算去冲洗一下刚才运动之后的臭汗，秀姨看到他欲言又止。  
任易看出来直接问：“秀姨，你是想跟我说什么？”  
秀姨小心翼翼地看了一眼书房的方向：“小易，今天是少爷的生日，特意赶回来的。”  
任易不明所以，什么叫特意赶回来的？秀姨看出任易的困惑继续解释：“今晚程先生本来专门安排了饭局，少爷露了个脸就赶回来了。”  
任易这才反应过来，原来程靳赶回来跟自己一起过生日的，刚才的怒气被彻底吹散了，自觉自己也有做得不对的地方，就安慰秀姨说：“我……我一会儿去看看他。”  
秀姨欣慰地点点头说：“小易，你是个好孩子，少爷有你这样的朋友，他一定很在乎你的。”  
任易自然没把秀姨的话当回事，周唐曾经一定也很在乎他，可最后呢，很多感情是经不起推敲的。

洗过澡换了干净的衣服，任易想了想，亲手做了一个小蛋糕，才端着蛋糕去书房找程靳，敲门进去，程靳正在看电脑，看到进来的事任易，他又把目光移回到电脑屏幕上。  
任易倒也不强求，只是把蛋糕放在他的桌角说：“生日快乐。我不打扰你了。”说完，就转身要走，身后传来挪动椅子的声音，程靳几步赶到了任易面前，拦住了他的去路。  
程靳这时已经比任易高了半头，站在任易面前，会对他有种压迫感，任易微微仰头等着程靳说话。  
程靳低垂着眼眸似乎在思考怎么开口，他猛地抬起眼睛，锐利的目光直直地刺进了任易的心口，那感觉让任易呼吸一滞，程靳略带着沙哑的声音：“这不是我想要的生日礼物。”说着，就一步逼近了任易，低头想亲吻他，任易也察觉到程靳想做什么了，同时连退了好几步，直到撞到了书桌。  
程靳看到了任易眼中的震惊和错愕，略带着点负气地质问：“不可以吗？！”  
任易也看到程靳眼中的失望和怨恨，心中一惊，但坚持说：“不可以！”  
程靳紧追不舍：“为什么？！”  
任易直截了当地说：“我不是玩物！！”  
程靳有些急切的辩解：“你以为我是……”  
任易及时打断了程靳的话：“是！如果你想我活得久一点，就断了这种心思。”  
程靳听明白这话深层含义了，他抿紧嘴唇，咬着牙齿，下颚线崩得笔直，握紧的拳头，克制自己的呼吸，发红的眼睛一动不动地盯着任易，任易有些回避这样的眼神，不知过了多久，程靳才嘶哑地出声：“你，出去！”  
任易这才敢躲开他的目光，绕过程靳，快步走向门外，并把书房门替他关好，来到门外的任易，才发现自己内心狂跳，他生怕程靳会做出什么冲动的行为，还好，他没有。  
任易知道这对一个十六岁的少年来说，真是一个糟糕透顶的生日，但程靳是他招惹不起的人。  
任易离开书房，程靳挥手砸碎了桌上的摆放的一个玉器饰品，还好书房隔音不错，外面没人听到，他看了一眼任易留下的蛋糕，拿起来想直接扔进垃圾桶，走到跟前，又忽然舍不得了，默默放回原来的盘子里。  
程靳呆坐了许久，冷静得去了训练室，发泄似的狂练，直到练到自己精疲力竭，才瘫倒地上任汗水慢慢退去。任易看到他睡着了，才偷偷拿了一条毛毯进去，给他盖上。  
熟睡的程靳，已经有了硬朗男人的雏形，怎么看，以后都会是一个让人着迷让人疯狂的男人。任易忍不住自嘲地笑着摇头，自己居然还有这种闲心瞎想。  
任易醒来后，程靳已经回到他父亲那边了，孟叔把他落在俞柏的手机和书籍一并叫给任易，说是程靳让人去取回来的。任易笑着跟孟叔道了谢，又恢复了自己忙碌的升学生活。

距离考法学院还有不到一个月时间，因为有了前世的经验，任易一直表现的胸有成竹，他来到k城已经有三年多了，还没回去看过母亲和妹妹，本打算考完再回去，结果继父打电话来说母亲身体不太舒服，希望他能回去看看。任易二话没有，直接订了飞Y城的机票，任和明还替他准备了礼物，带给继父一家。  
任易好久没回y城了，下了飞机直接打车赶回继父家，看到已经会走路的妹妹，忍不住一把抱起来，反倒是把妹妹吓得快哭了，母亲一边笑一边劝说：“别吓到她了，茵茵，这是你哥哥啊。”  
茵茵忍着眼泪，喃喃叫了声：“哥哥。”简直把任易的心都快叫化了，忍不住亲了一口，才肯放下妹妹。母亲这才好好打量三年未见的儿子，长高了也变帅了，  
“妈，听说你身体不太舒服？有没有看医生？”任易放下礼物，赶紧问。  
“看过医生了，生茵茵留下的老毛病，”母亲感慨地说，“就是有些想你了。”  
“妈……”任易知道当初决定离开，必定很让母亲伤心，行至今日，他也不免奢求这种平淡温馨的生活了，“等我考上法学院，我就回来多呆一段时间。”  
母亲抱起茵茵，微微点头说：“我知道你一直是个有自己想法的孩子，妈妈会支持你的。”  
这时，继父从厨房出来一边系围裙一边说：“今天做你爱吃的菜。”  
茵茵大概也被家里愉快的气氛感染了，接嘴：“我也要吃～”  
任易笑着说：“都给你吃，好不好？”  
茵茵摇摇头说：“不，也要给哥哥吃。”  
惹得母亲和任易哈哈大笑，任易知道茵茵还是前世那个乖巧伶俐的妹妹。饭后，母亲主动问起任和明的情况，这是任易没想到的，他虽然知道当初父亲是有苦衷的，但他并不打算让母亲知道，因为现在的生活更合适母亲。  
任易谨慎地告诉母亲，父亲工作很忙，不过也很关心他，关于他要考法学院，父亲也是支持的，而且还帮他咨询过学院的一些事项。  
听到这些，母亲略略放心了任易在k城的生活，忍不住跟任易多说了两句：“当初我确实恨过他，但只要他对你很好，我会慢慢原谅他的。”  
任易听到母亲的话，发现这和前世不一样了，前世他选择去k城的事，一直让母亲耿耿于怀，后来他又跟家里出柜，矛盾冲突不断激发，让他越来越不爱回家，跟母亲的关系也渐渐变淡了，那时，他觉得身边只有周唐是自己可以依赖的人。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
因为考试在即，任易就呆了两天就返回k城了。剩下不多的时间，任易几乎每天都是从图书馆开门泡到图书馆关门。这天，他又是最后一个走出图书馆的人，连管理员都认识他了，祝他考个好成绩。  
任易伸了伸懒腰，打算好好犒劳自己一顿，然后再回家，忽然想起任和明给过他一张消费卡，那家店就在这儿附近，他抱着借来的书直接过去了。  
结果一到店门口，居然是一个很高档的饭店，这会儿正好赶上用餐时间，来往的人还不少，他也没多想，就直接走了进去，有人上前询问是否有预约。任易摇了摇头，对方表示没有预约可能要先在等餐区坐一会儿。  
任易很随意地跟着对方去了等餐区，他刚坐定，忽然看到门口进来了程靳和一个并不眼熟的美女，明显两人是预约的，直接被人领到用餐座位上。任易随手翻开了自己带的书，看了不知多久，觉得眼前的光线好像变暗了，他以为是自己眼睛疲劳了，就抬起头看向前方，豁然程靳就站在他面前，吓了他一跳：“你怎么在这儿？”  
程靳看了一眼用餐区，示意他约了人：“你也约了人？”  
任易摇摇头说：“路过，正好饿了。”  
“那一起吧。”程靳邀请他，“这里不预约，位置要等很久。”  
任易想到刚才跟程靳一起来的人：“不方便吧？”  
“不就吃个饭吗？”程靳语气轻松，“你不方便吗？”  
任易只好认命点点头说：“那好，就打扰你们了。”  
任易跟着程靳来到桌前，美女明显愣了一下，程靳简单介绍了一下：“这是我朋友任易，他没预约到位置。”然而他并没有介绍美女给任易认识，而是直接安排任易坐下，叫来侍者点餐。  
任易只好硬着头皮解释：“没打扰你们吧？”  
美女收起了刚才的错愕，礼貌性的微笑说：“怎么会，我跟程靳认识这么久，他还是第一次介绍朋友给我认识。”  
任易内心大赞美女好涵养，美女大方地自我介绍：“我叫汪菁菁，程靳的女友。”  
任易连忙商业吹捧：“幸会幸会。程靳可从来没跟我提过，他有这么漂亮的女朋友啊？”  
汪菁菁不由目中含羞地看了一眼程靳，程靳不为所动对任易说：“不是饿了吗？还不快吃。”  
任易并不擅长当电灯泡，只好拼命地吃，让他们识趣地不要再找自己说话，汪菁菁几乎没吃什么，主要是在跟程靳单方面聊天，而程靳只在需要回答的问题做出反应，其他都装作没听见，任易内心默默吐槽，你怕不是要凭自己的本事单身吧！妹子都这么主动了，你还不配合一点吗？  
艰难的三人行用餐终于结束了，任易连忙找借口先溜了，他快被程靳尴尬地尴尬癌都要犯了。

经过煎熬的三天应考，任易终于解脱了，第一个得到消息的俞柏立马跑来找他庆祝，说：“盼你考完，比我自己当年考试还要紧张啊，你必须好好补偿我，你看我都瘦了。”  
任易打量了一下俞柏魁伟的身形，真心没看出哪里瘦了，但也不好打击这位大哥：“我爸订了饭店，一定给你补回来。”  
任和明选了一个符合任易口味的饭店，也没请其他人，所以就三个人坐在一起庆祝，任易告诉父亲，自己考法学院，俞柏帮了自己不少忙。任和明难得露出笑容跟俞柏碰了一杯，谢谢他照顾自己的儿子，还询问俞柏毕业后是否已经有意向公司了，需要他帮忙推荐的话，可以直说。  
任和明因为还有工作就先走了，任易才开口跟俞柏解释：“我知道你因为上次的事误会我了，我一直想找机会跟你解释。”  
俞柏也略带点尴尬地说：“哈，其实没这个必要。”  
任易坚持道：“不，我真心把你当作我的朋友，虽然我的情况确实有点复杂，但我绝对没有恶意的。”  
俞柏点点头认真的说：“我信你，不管你在别人眼里是谁，但在我眼里你就是任易。”  
经历前世的惨剧，任易越发明白谁才是自己最该珍视的朋友。  
和俞柏分开已经是晚上十点多了，任易略带着醉意，哼着歌依在电梯里等到了楼层，径直走向家门，刚打算密码开锁，身后传来脚步声，他迟钝地转过身，迷蒙的眼神看了很久，才看清楚来人是程靳，他含糊的问：“你怎么在这儿？”  
程靳上前扶住摇摇欲坠的任易：“开门。”  
任易没反对，乖乖地按下了密码，家门打开了，程靳把他扶进去，随手关门。程靳把任易放在沙发平躺之后，问：“想不想吐？”  
任易傻笑地摇了摇手：“不想，就是晕。”程靳直接给他倒了杯水，把他扶起来，喂他喝点水，结果自己也不太熟练，一杯水全洒在任易胸前了，还把任易给呛着了。  
任易一边咳嗽一边抱怨：“你干吗！把我衣服都弄湿了。”程靳转身去洗手间拿毛巾，等他再出来的时候，任易已经把上衣全脱了，正打算解皮带，程靳内心一悸，连忙上前拉住他说：“你干什么？”  
“一身的酒气，我去洗个澡。”任易努力挣开程靳的钳制，程靳内心深处不断的挣扎，最终还是松开了手，随任易去了。被关在浴室外的程靳，听到里面哗哗的流水声，几乎能想象着任易赤身裸体被热水流淌的模样，他强忍着吞咽了几下，喉结随着粗重的呼吸而滚动，他直接拿起给任易准备的冰水，咕咚咕咚的灌下去了，两杯冰水下肚，他才冷静下来。  
任易十几分钟后就穿着浴衣出来了，满脸通红，也不知是热气还是酒气，程靳只看了一眼就不敢再看，低着头不说话。洗完澡后的任易清醒了一点，看着坐在沙发上的程靳问：“找我有事？”  
程靳摇了摇头匆忙的说：“我先走了。”然后就看也不看任易，直接关门走人了。弄得任易一脸懵，也懒得多想，就直接回卧室睡觉了。  
结果还没睡醒，就被手机铃声吵醒了，任易睡意朦胧地接通了：“喂？”  
任和明急切地问：“小易，程少爷有没有跟你在一起？”  
任易看了一眼时间，凌晨三点多，说：“没有啊，他昨晚是来过，不过又走了。”  
“你知道他去哪儿了吗？”任和明很少有这么沉不住气的时候。“不知道，”任易也意识到问题的严重性了，“出什么事了？”  
任和明压低了声音说：“现在没人能联系上他。”  
任易彻底精神了：“什么？！”说着，立马从床上爬起来，“我去物业查一下监控，也许会有点线索。”  
任易立马套上睡衣，踩着拖鞋跑出家门，奔向监控室，给值班的人员塞了些钱，表示想看看昨晚十点多的监控。值班人员假模假式地说教了几句，就让任易自己看去。看的结果简直让任易崩溃，程靳只有进入他家的时候被监控拍到了，离开的时候什么都没有，任易不放心又多看了一遍，还是什么也没有。  
任易彻底慌了，他离开监控室，用发抖的手想给任和明回拨过去，却无法冷静下来，他发泄似的低吼了一声，强迫自己冷静下来，未必会出事！


	10. Chapter 10

10  
正当任易边走边低头再次拨通任和明的电话，忽然撞到一个人的胸口，抬头一看居然是程靳。他几乎是定在了地上，不敢相信地看着眼前的人，反倒是程靳被他的样子吓到，担心地问：“出什么事了？你跑得这么急！”  
任易一股怒火从胸中燃起，控制不住狠狠抽了程靳一耳光，“啪”地一声巨响，打蒙了程靳，也打醒了任易，这里不是说话的地方。  
“跟我回去！”任易命令道。  
程靳捂着被打的脸，想发怒又强按住了，两人一前一后回到任家，任易先给任和明打了个电话告诉他，已经找到程靳了，暂时先让他在任家住一晚，并让程靳跟叶颖通了话，解释了为什么手机联系不上了，这才算告一段落。  
知道事情的始末之后，程靳只能按着被打的脸生闷气，任易也知道自己反应过激了，但当时真是被气昏头了，熊孩子玩失踪还跑出来问他怎么了？不打不解恨啊！  
好好一张帅脸，被自己打肿了，任易也有些过意不去，特意把煮鸡蛋剥了皮，递给程靳说：“揉揉吧，我刚才……很抱歉。”  
程靳接过鸡蛋揉着脸：“嗯。”  
“你是逆反期了吗？”任易挑着眉问，“忽然玩失踪？”  
“我……”程靳停顿了一下，“我只想自己待会儿。”  
“你呆在哪儿？”任易才不相信他的鬼话，“我查了监控，你根本就没走出这栋楼。”  
“你楼上我买下来了。”程靳再次显示富n代的壕气。  
“什么时候？”任易都不知道程靳就住在他家楼上，但程靳并不想回答这个问题。  
“那手机联系不上又是怎么回事？”任易换了问题。  
“信号屏蔽。”程靳言简意赅。  
任易心力交瘁没好气地说：“好吧，现在给你两个选择，要么在这里睡一觉，要么滚回你自己家睡觉。”  
程靳自然留下来了，而且坚持要睡任易的床，任易警告他，敢在自己的床上做奇怪的事，就小心点！！  
程靳钻进任易的被子，抱着深深地吸了一口，这是任易沐浴露的味道，真好闻……  
任易虽然知道程靳一定是遇到什么问题了，但是他不想说，自己也肯定逼问不出来，相比之下，他宁可与程靳维持着表面的平和关系。

任易没留在k城等法学院的offer，而是再次回了y城看望母亲，甚至打算假期就留在这边，多陪陪母亲和妹妹，也算替父亲的愧疚多做一些补偿。  
自从任易回来y城，茵茵可高兴坏了，平时父母都很忙，没有太多时间陪她玩，难得哥哥肯花更多的时间陪自己，才相处几天下来，茵茵已然跟任易的关系胜过跟自己的父亲，茵茵喜欢什么，任易也从来不拒绝，母亲忍不住责怪任易不要太惯着茵茵，还说以后如果任易有了孩子恐怕是要宠上天了。  
任易宠爱地看着茵茵：“妈，我有分寸的。”内心不得不对母亲说一声抱歉，他恐怕是没有拥有自己孩子的机会了。  
这一天，任易带着茵茵去游乐场，路上遇到一个卖小玩意儿的摊子，茵茵好奇地凑过去，看好了一对特别可爱的小泥人，就期盼地盯着任易，任易二话没说，直接给买下来了，茵茵爱不释手地捧着玩，还对任易说，一个是茵茵一个是哥哥。任易没好意思告诉她，这明明是两个男娃娃。抱着茵茵刚走出去几步，鬼使神差地返回来了，又买下了一对同样的泥人，打算送给程靳，奖励他最近都没有给自己惹麻烦。

茵茵玩累了趴在任易的背上睡着了，任易尽量把步子调整地平稳，让她睡得舒服些，回到家，他小心翼翼地她放在床上，自己悄悄退出去，习惯性一摸口袋，发现自己买的泥人不见了，难道是不小心弄丢了？他打算出门在附近找一下，结果刚开门，一脚踩到什么，低头一看是踩坏的泥人，应该是刚才自己拿钥匙的时候，不小心掉了，他略带点惋惜的捡起来，看了看基本没有挽回的余地了，只得扔进垃圾箱，想着明天如果那个摊主还在，就再买一对。  
可不知为什么，任易就莫名盯着那对踩坏的泥人，感到心绪不宁，这让他感觉很不好，明明只是一件极小的事情，为什么自己总觉得哪里不太对劲了。为了分散自己的注意力，他打开了电视，调低了音量，换了几个频道之后，任易看到一则新闻报道——k城发生了严重的连环车祸，新闻报道的很简练，甚至完全没提及受伤死亡的人数，任易不好的预感越来越重，他忙拿起手机打给程靳，没人接，他挂断之后，又打给了任和明，响了几声之后，终于接通了。  
“爸，k城是不是出什么事了？”任易突如其来地询问，让任和明来不及编任何谎话，半天才说出是程靳出了点事。  
任和明知道隐瞒没有任何意义，任易迟早会知道的：“电话里不方便说，等你回来再说吧。”  
任易没有片刻犹豫：“我马上订机票。”  
任和明阻止了他：“不，等这边安排妥当了，我会派人去接你的。你自己也要小心点。”  
任易知道恐怕是出大事了，任和明不敢让他擅自行动，任易别无他法，只好同意他的办法。

几天之后，任易接到任和明的电话，会有保镖去接他，任易生怕打扰了母亲和继父的生活，就提前说了自己要入学准备，已经决定要回去了，母亲虽然看出了端倪，但也没过分的追问，而是说他到了k城记得打电话回来。  
任易没带任何行李，到了约定好的地方，那个眼熟的保镖示意他上车。任易也没多问，直接上车，两人开到一处不大的飞机场，保镖才告诉任易，程家安排了私人飞机，避免不必要的事情发生。任易强忍着询问的冲动，直到夜里自己回到了k城叶颖的住处，看到自己的父亲和叶颖，一脸凝重的神情。  
“你回来了？”任和明看到他之后，略略放心，“去看看程靳，他在屋里修养呢。”  
任易微微点头向叶颖问候了一声，就去了程靳的卧室，程靳的头上，身上都绑着绷带，平躺在床上，但并没有睡着，正在看电脑，听到有人进来，刚要皱眉驱赶，结果没想到进来的是任易，厌恶的表情还来不及收回去，被任易看了正着。  
任易停在了门外并没有完全进门：“我……打扰你了？”  
程靳急忙想坐起来，但身上的伤不允许，任易只得进了门，按住他：“你还是躺着吧。需要什么，我帮你拿。”  
程靳一把抓住任易的手：“你怎么回来了？”  
任易看着他伤势不算轻，忍不住叹了口气：“看到新闻的时候就想回来的，但那会情况太复杂了。”  
程靳眼神一亮，说：“你没回来是对的，那会我自顾不暇。”  
“到底怎么回事？”任易憋了一路，只想要个真相。  
“我妈动了二叔的利益，二叔哪能善罢甘休。”程靳一语道破天机，“不过他是真想让我死。”  
任易忽然有些心疼程靳，轻轻拍了拍程靳的手：“先养好伤，夫人不会坐视不理的。”  
程靳转过脸去，看了看黑漆漆的窗外，许久没说话，任易以为他有些累了，说：“你先睡一会儿吧，我出去了。”  
当任易站起身来的时候，听到程靳轻轻地请求道：“你能……抱抱我吗？”  
任易没有拒绝，俯下身子，轻轻地抱住他的肩，他能感受到程靳把脸转回来，埋在自己的肩胛处，呼吸的热度，让任易觉得刚才听到的一切都无比真实。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
后来，任易才从任和明那里了解了大概，叶颖经营的灰色渠道，一直在和程绍飞抢市场，程绍飞也不是吃素的，大家你来我往斗得越来越激烈，而且，当年如果不是有了叶颖的助力，程绍钧也没那么容易继承了程家的家业，程绍飞因为这事早就耿耿于怀了。  
两人小打小闹，程绍钧一直睁一眼闭一眼，结果这次叶颖吞下了程绍飞的好几个管辖，程绍飞新仇旧恨涌上心头，就想杀了程靳，给叶颖长点教训。  
“程绍飞连自己的侄子都下得去手？”任易难以置信的问。  
任和明叹了口气说：“不奇怪，毕竟最有希望继承程叶共同利益体的就是程靳，若程靳死了，程绍钧和叶颖的联盟就彻底瓦解了，到时候，受益最大的就是程绍飞。”  
“程绍钧就不管吗？！”任易感到气愤。  
“没有证据……”任和明无奈的说，“就算明知道是谁指使的，但表面看起来就是一场车祸。”  
“所以程绍钧也无能为力？”任易怎么也不能相信作为父亲，连为自己儿子出头都做不到。  
“程绍钧默许了叶颖吞下了程绍飞的管辖，作为补偿了。”任和明苦笑地说，“他不是无能为力，他是不能让叶颖独大，毕竟他不只有程靳一个孩子。”  
任易从来没过程家的关系这么复杂：“那这件事就这么算了？”任和明点头说：“是，这件事就到此为止了。”  
任易觉得不值，程靳差点儿赔了性命，自己的父亲就用利益把他母亲给打发了，而起因还是因为他母亲跟自己的二叔利益之争。  
任和明猜出了他的心思，安慰他：“小易，你还是个局外人，我不想你被卷进来，我如今已经被认定是叶颖一派的人，迟早会被针对的，但你不同，我不会让你陷进来的。”  
任和明的话和程绍钧的做法，形成了鲜明的对比，同样是父亲，任易觉得自己真的很幸福了。  
“爸，我们一起离开，没谁值得我们豁出命去。”任易更坚定不能扔下父亲不管的想法。  
任和明抚摸了一下他的头：“傻孩子，你爸早就没机会离开了，不然……”  
“不，我们会想到办法！！”任易固执地说服任和明。

这次谈话，让任易产生了新的想法，也许父亲隐瞒的秘密并不是程家的，而是叶颖的，因为某种原因，父亲和叶颖绑在了一起，而自己当初调查父亲的事，也许触动了这条线上的利益相关人，但那时，叶颖已死，父亲失踪，还有谁会指使周唐来谋害自己呢，一定是跟这利益相关的人，一个熟悉的名字跳进了脑海——程靳。  
当想到这个名字的时候，任易身体忍不住发抖，想起前世调查过的人，提到程靳时，都一副不可说的谨慎模样。任易越想越觉得自己的怀疑可能是对的，只是程靳和周唐是如何产生的交集，又许诺了什么才让说服周唐替他办事的。

正当任易还在苦恼程靳和周唐的关系，自己却意外地遇到了程绍飞的儿子——程宁，因为知晓了程靳受伤的缘由，他总是对程绍飞的人有些警觉性。倒是认出了任易的程宁，略带着羞涩地冲他笑了笑。几次程家的聚会，任易基本没跟他说过话，就更别提在外面相遇了。但既然撞了对脸，不大招呼也不大好，任易本着礼貌主动说话：“没想到会在这里碰到你。”本来也没想得到什么像样的回答，结果程宁却极其认真的回答他：“今天这里有难得一见的画展，大师本人也会亲自到场。”  
任易愣了一下，出乎他意料的认真，程宁以为任易也感兴趣，就主动邀请：“你感兴趣的话，我正好有多余的票。”  
任易本想推辞，但看到程宁诚恳的眼神，实在说不出拒绝的话，就硬着头皮答应了，倒是程宁显得有些开心了，进了画展，任易才明白为什么程宁会有多余的票，因为他是那位大师的亲传弟子，里面也有程宁的画，任易觉得自己今天没有白来，也算有了新“发现”，程宁和他的父亲程绍飞，绝对不是亲生父子！！大师向所有来看展的人，推荐自己的高徒，程宁腼腆的应对着，时不时看向任易，仿佛在靠他给自己打气。  
程宁亲自带着任易看画展，并小声的解释，本来自己是很紧张的，多亏有他在，自己才能放松心态。任易不知该怎么表态，只好保持微笑。

看完展，程宁又礼貌的邀请他吃饭，任易不免有些警惕了，画展是公共场合，他可以确保安全，但私下跟程宁吃饭，就不好说了。任易忙说自己另有安排，改天再说吧。  
程宁微微露出一点失望的表情，但又很快振作起来，把自己的联系方式写给了任易，认真的说：“等你有空，可以联系我。”任易虽然知道自己可能这辈子都不会拨通这个电话，但还是欣然接受了。

来接程宁的保镖，似乎也认出了任易，但并没有多话，只做了自己份内的工作，程宁摇下车窗，跟任易道别，然后就离开了。  
任易被程宁的态度弄糊涂了，但也未曾多想，之后，他就总是隔三差五地与程宁“偶遇”，任易再傻也能觉得蹊跷了，程宁这么频繁地接触自己，是有什么目的吗？是为了自己还是为他父亲。  
任易不想在装傻了，再有一次遇到程宁后，开诚布公地问：“好巧啊，怎么总能遇到你？”  
程宁被他先声夺人的开场白，搞得有些尴尬，支支吾吾半天也没说出一句话来，任易没留给他编谎话的机会，继续问：“其实这些次的巧遇，都是你安排的吧？”  
程宁的脸憋得更红了，连忙摆手：“我，我不是要干什么，我只是……”  
“只是什么？”任易步步紧逼。  
“只是希望能像程靳一样，跟你成为朋友。”程宁小心翼翼地打量着任易的表情。  
任易虽然对程宁缺乏不信任感，不过这么多次程宁确实也没做什么过分的事，更没设计自己。难道真的是自己想多了？  
程宁磕磕巴巴的解释，他其实在那次感恩节上，就想主动跟任易说话的，结果后来出了意外，他和他父亲提前离开了，自己也就错过了认识的机会。  
任易很难判断程宁说的真伪，但也不好直接拒绝，就笑着说：“你应该会有不少同龄的朋友吧？”  
程宁轻轻地摇摇头解释，自从他母亲和哥哥出事后，他父亲就很难再相信任何人了，所以对出现在他身边的人盯得很严，为了不让别人摸清底细，他身边的阿姨都会经常更换。  
任易从来没听说过程绍飞妻子的事，不过确实那天没见到过，原来是已经去世了。  
任易已经有些相信程宁的话了，为难地说：“可是，你父亲大概也不会信任我的。”  
程宁连忙解释：“不会的，我父亲也觉得你有些像我哥哥。”  
“你哥哥？”任易忍不住刨根问底。  
“嗯，我哥哥跟你年纪相仿，只是跟母亲一起出了意外。”程宁神色黯然。任易听到“意外”两个字，在程家这个词只可能是阴谋诡计。  
“对不起，我不该怀疑你的。”任易真诚的道歉。  
程宁摇摇头说：“我的身份确实……很难接受。”  
任易拍了拍他说：“作为赔礼，我请你吃饭吧。”  
听到任易的邀请，程宁受宠若惊，但还是谨慎地问：“不会耽误你时间吗？”  
任易耸耸肩说：“我本来也是打算犒劳一下自己。”  
“你会告诉程靳吗？”程宁还是有些担心，看起来有些怕程靳。任易笑着说：“你不想让我说，我不会告诉他的。”  
“好。”程宁终于如释重负地笑了。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
接触下来，任易发现程宁大概是程家最单纯的人了，也难怪程绍飞不放心他的身边人，连自己都忍不住提醒他，不要对谁都抱有善意。有时候，任易真希望程宁和程靳能中和一下。  
某个周末正巧是俞柏的生日，他打电话让任易一定要来，任易说再带一个朋友过去，行不行？俞柏爱热闹，满口答应。任易想把自己信任的人介绍给程宁认识，扩大一下他的社交圈，程宁自然是感激万分。  
任易怎么也没想到，居然会在这么一个平常的生日party上遇到周唐。俞柏介绍周唐也是法学院的校友，因为太优秀了，时常跟着出庭，又被某律所的大老板看中了，还没毕业就签下来了。周唐的业务能力不用俞柏介绍，他自是在清楚不过的，当年两人出庭做代理律师，自己还棋差一招输给了他，那之后，周唐就开始疯狂地追求自己，也许是因为两人有说不完的共同话题，也许是因为周唐的出色表现，也许是因为周唐抚慰了自己的孤寂，自己也动心深陷其中了，为了和周唐在一起，他义无反顾地跟家里出柜了，那时的他，是全心全意相信着周唐对自己的爱。  
周唐在看到任易那一刻，眼神散发出夺目的光彩，任易太熟悉他的各种微表情了，这是他发现新目标跃跃欲试的反应。任易毫无波澜地自我介绍，并把程宁介绍给了其他人，然后就带着程宁在一旁坐下了，因为渐渐跟任易熟悉起来，程宁也敢说自己的看法了：“我不喜欢那个人。”  
任易递给程宁一个酒杯：“谁？”  
“周唐。”程宁喃喃的说，他也觉得第一次见面就背后说人家坏话不好。  
任易笑了笑说：“有时候也要相信你的直觉。”程宁没想到任易会认同自己的话。  
在一旁跟其他人寒暄的周唐，时不时将目光投向安静坐在那里听歌的任易，程宁被他看得很不舒服问：“小易，咱们什么时候才能走？”  
“你不喜欢的话，我先送你。”任易安抚着拍了拍程宁。  
“你不走吗？”程宁不解的问。  
“我还有点事要办。”任易说完，领着程宁往外走，他知道程宁的车应该就停在附近，结果周唐以为他们要走，就径直走过来招呼：“嗨，就要走了吗？”  
任易摇摇头说：“我朋友太不习惯这环境，他要先走一步。”  
周唐表示理解：“需要我帮忙叫车吗？”  
“不用了。”任易唇角微微勾起好看的弧度，眼中闪烁着温柔的光芒，周唐瞬间看呆了。  
在看到周唐那一刻，任易就下定决心，他前世输给了这个人，输得一无所有，但这一世，他不会了。

周唐对任易一见钟情后，开始频频约任易见面，任易总是不咸不淡得应对着，偶尔会去赴约，周唐把握这些难得的独处机会，极力地表现自己，希望获得任易的好感，这是雄性动物的本能反应。凭着对周唐的了解，任易的话总能说到周唐的心里去，周唐有一种自己果然没看错人，简直是自己人生中的蓝颜知己，追求得更热烈了。  
连俞柏都察觉到了，私下问任易是不是在跟周唐约会？任易笑俞柏八卦，自己只是跟周唐很聊得来而已，而且专业方面，他们有很多可以聊的。  
俞柏一枚笔直的直男，懒得费心思琢磨两男人谈恋爱的事，就是提醒任易，周唐这人业务能力确实厉害，但是心思很重，听说他前段时间在跟大老板的女儿谈恋爱，劝任易自己思量。  
任易怎么也没想到会从俞柏获得了线索，他马上去查了周唐攻略白富美的老爸是谁。结果，却让任易大失所望，这个大老板跟程家除了偶尔有些业务往来，就并没有什么交集了，难道周唐通过这个大老板搭上程家？  
任易私下跟任和明问SG公司的法律顾问是怎么运作的。任和明以为任易为以后做职业规划，倒是讲得很清晰，SG的法律顾问都是高薪请的职业律师，因为涉及到很多见不得光的业务，所以并不会外包给律所。任易顺势又试探地问程家其他的公司也是吗？任和明点头，程家有更多不可说的内幕，绝对不会随便外包给律所，宁可花大价钱养着律师。  
任易有些泄气，以周唐的忠诚度，还不足以让程家货SG请他，所以这条线索行不通。

正当任易毫无头像的时候，周唐自己又送上门来了，邀请他一起去听交响乐，任易很痛快地答应了。  
两人在高档餐厅吃过晚饭，动身去看交响乐的演出，周唐趁着气氛很好之际，伸手揽住了任易的肩，任易内心是有些抗拒，但还是控制住自己的身体反应，冲他略带羞涩的笑，周唐觉得今晚铁定有戏了。

可两人并不知道这一幕被在车里的程靳全部都看到了，他面目表情地对助理说：“查那人是谁？”  
助理不敢怠慢，立马照办。司机还在等着程靳发话，去下一个目的，程靳开口：“跟上。”司机也不敢多问，直接发动了车子缓缓地跟在任易他们身后。  
坐在一旁的助理感到无尽的压力，当等到周唐的资料传过来，立马坐直了身体向程靳汇报。  
“你是说，他们去看交响乐？”程靳听完问出了第一个问题。  
“是啊。”助理不敢多话。  
“那看完之后呢？”程靳像是在问助理。  
助理心里打鼓，却不敢说，这约完会，要么各回各家，要么出去开房。看刚才两人亲密的样子，铁定是后者了吧。  
“之后呢？”程靳似乎不得到答案，就不打算放过助理。  
助理紧张地咽了口水：“程少爷，他们应该是在约会。”  
程靳黑漆漆的眼眸忽然扫到了助理身上，吐出了几个字：“那就让他们约不成。”  
“是！”助理生怕自己说慢了，会被程靳用枪给毙了。

周唐从来没这么倒霉过，在核验身份时，不知怎么被判定是违禁人员，工作人员表示必须提供各种身份的证明才可以入内，一通折腾下来，周唐处于发作的边缘了，任易一看今晚也很难从周唐身上打听出什么了，就出言劝阻，表示不介意这种意外，而且自己也有些累了，想早点回去。周唐不想在任易面前更失了面子，只好咽下这口气，但警告剧院会收到自己的传单。  
任易挥手招来一辆计程车，把周唐让进去：“你也早点回去休息吧，别想这些烦心事了。”  
“我送你？”周唐还努力维持着绅士风度。  
“不用了，我自己再打辆车吧。”说着，任易替他关上了车门，目送车开远，自己才松了口气，没想到跟周唐演戏也挺累人的，他活动了一下肩颈，准备招手打车，一辆熟悉的车缓缓停到了他面前，他忽然就明白刚才剧院那场闹剧是谁安排的了。  
助理把任易让进了车子，自己乖乖上了副驾。任易看着多日未见的程靳，开口就说：“你搞的鬼？”  
程靳闭着眼没理他，让司机开车回家，任易也没反对，相处这些年下来，他也或多或少摸清楚程靳的脾气，只要顺着他，他就算再生气，也没什么大事。  
又回到叶颖的大房子里，秀姨惊喜地发现任易也一起回来了，忙迎出来：“小易，你好久没来了。”  
“最近在忙论文，要熬夜看书查资料，等忙完这阵子就好了。”任易对秀姨总是有特别友好，听到任易的话，程靳的脸色似乎也好看多了：“跟我去书房。”  
任易忽然想起几年前那次尴尬的夜谈，不过这些年程靳越发成熟干练了，也正经谈起了女朋友，所以两人来往反而减少了。  
进了书房，程靳示意任易在沙发上坐下，自己则半坐在书桌边沿上，大长腿随意地支在地面上：“那人是谁？”  
“周唐。”任易不信程靳查不出来，所以自己也没必要撒谎。  
“你喜欢他吗？”程靳语气平静地听不出端倪。  
“不喜欢。”任易没打算隐瞒这一点。  
听到任易的回答，程靳却微微皱起眉头：“那为什么要约会？”任易摊手说道：“不喜欢也可以先约会了解一下啊。”  
程靳直起身子，站起来：“你很急着找男人吗？”  
任易挑眉笑了笑：“我一正常男人，这个年纪找男朋友很奇怪吗？”  
程靳看着任易几分钟，才收回目光：“你为什么这么在意周唐？”  
任易知道没糊弄成功，就干脆耍起了无赖：“我不需要事事都向你汇报吧？”  
“所以，你确实有事瞒着我？”程靳试探得出了结论。  
任易打算彻底无赖到底：“你也不会什么都告诉我吧？”  
“你问过吗？”程靳轻笑地问，又进一步质问“你敢问吗？”  
任易确实不敢，毕竟知道得越多死得越快，尤其当他开始怀疑前世自己的死可能是程靳授意的。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
程靳虽然对任易的不满，却没有继续追问，他知道，真把任易逼急了，可能就会让事态失去控制了。程绍钧教过他，做大事的人，必须具备耐心和毅力，否则会被对方轻易发现破绽。任易也没料到程靳控制欲这么强的人，居然会这么轻松的放过自己，默默安慰自己，孩子长大了，能分清轻重缓急了。  
因为一直没在周唐身上查到线索，任易打算暂时冷处理一阵子，毕竟跟自己厌恶的周旋还是挺伤神的，只是他想不通周唐既没有机会搭上程家，也没有途径进入SG，难道是收钱办事？不，这不太可能，周唐并不缺钱，以他的性格，如果不是有更大的利益所图，他何必要背上谋杀的罪名呢？  
正当他一筹莫展之际，接到了程宁的电话，程宁的话很急切，表示自己有很重要的事情要告诉任易，但不方便在手机里讲，任易了解程宁不是一个喜欢夸大其词的人，他说重要就一定很重要了，立马跟他约好了见面的地方。  
任易只身赶往他们约好的地方，可是等了十来分钟，也没看到程宁，他忽然觉得事情不太对劲了，一边拨通程宁的电话，一边赶紧离开那个地方，结果程宁的电话接不通，任易心中一惊，忽然被身后的带有乙醚的毛巾捂住了口鼻，任易甚至都来不及挣扎，就陷入了昏迷……  
不知昏睡了多久，任易恢复了意识，他努力睁开眼睛，但眼前依然漆黑一片，反应迟钝的他才意识到自己被蒙上了眼睛，看来抓自己的又可能是个熟人。发现自己又被捆绑得很结实，他甚至有点害怕是周唐发现了什么，故技重施，想再一次把他给杀了灭口。  
“你终于醒了？”一个用变声器处理过的声音才头顶传来，“再不醒，可要错过好戏了。”  
任易没出声，仔细分辨这声音的发音方式，不太像周唐，然后就听到有人推门走进来，任易鼓足浑身的力气，在那人靠近之后撞了过去，那人擦着边没被撞到，但任易却摔在了地上，眼上的布也错了位，他终于看见了眼前的人，一个从来没见过的男人。  
这时，头顶的传声器又响起来：“哈哈，你还以为你能逃得掉？还愣着干什么？！给他上药！”  
任易才知道进来的人只是个“打手”，那人放下手中的箱子，很轻松地把他重新拎回到简陋的床上，这时，任易才看清自己被关在一个小旅馆似的房间里，然后他看到那人从箱子里取出一支针剂，里面装着淡黄色的液体，任易惊恐地盯着他，是毒品！！这人到底是谁，这么恨他！竟然要用这种方法毁他一生吗？！  
任易又惊又惧地挣扎起来：“别碰我！你tmd放开我！！”  
变声器里又传来刺耳而恶毒的声音：“快按住他！你小子真走运！第一个尝尝新货。”  
任易被三个人强行地按在床上，那人从容的摘了针套，扎进了他的肌肉里，缓缓地推动了针管，任易因为无力反抗，控制不住发出了绝望的惨叫，可那些哭喊叫骂，反而引得变声器发出快意的笑声，很快淡黄色的液体全部推入了任易的身体，那人拔出了针头，收拾好，示意其他人可以出去看好戏了，就等着看任易药效发作。

果不其然，几分钟后药效开始发作了，任易觉得一阵冷一阵热的，浑身控制不住的在发抖，呼吸越来越急促，汗水不住地带走身体的水分，他又渴又燥，不知怎么的，一种难耐的感觉顺着脊柱传递到了大脑神经，他难以抑制地呻吟出声，那种不断积蓄的欲望让他的意识也渐渐变得模糊了，似乎只有找到一个宣泄的途径才能解救他的无法抑制的渴望。  
看着镜头里因药物致幻后开始情动的任易，程辉嘴角流露出淫邪的笑：“没想到他这个样子还真……”  
刚才给任易注射药物的江秦打断了他的话：“别错过了最佳的药效时间。”  
程辉哼了一声：“程靳还得感谢我呢吧，便宜他了！！”  
程靳接到任易被人绑架的消息，程辉让他一个人来，有份大礼送给他。明知道是陷阱，程靳依然准时出现了，几个程辉的手下在前面带路，领着他进了关着任易的房间，看到任易在床上痛苦挣扎的样子，程靳皱着眉说：“程辉都不敢亲自来见我吗？”  
这时，头顶的传声器笑出声：“二哥，你就不用太感谢我了。毕竟你惦记他也不是一天两天了，不如就让弟弟我帮帮你。”  
程靳冷着脸瞪着传声器：“别以为我不知道你打算干什么？！”  
“二哥，我们各取所需不好吗？”程辉恶毒的笑着说，“不过我也挺想知道父亲看到你迷奸自己的好友会是什么表情。”  
程靳冷笑着没回答，径直走过去扶起浑身发软的任易，任易听到他们的对话并不真切，但知道程靳宁可冒险来救自己，有些感动了，只是这份感动并不能解决他根本上的问题。  
程靳解开了捆在任易身上的绳子，把任易抱进自己的怀里，轻声的安慰他：“别怕，相信我。”任易不知道他让自己别怕什么，又该相信他什么。  
程靳低头温柔地亲吻任易的嘴唇，伸手一颗一颗解开了他的衬衣的衣扣，略带着粗糙的手掌抚摸过他的身体，任易已经经不起任何刺激了，身体因为他的触摸竟微微地颤抖。程靳也察觉到任易的反应，眼神一暗，忍不住加深了亲吻，任易内心是很抗拒的，可程靳的吻让他沉迷，他主动地回应了程靳的热吻，程靳在他的鼓励下，仿佛要吞噬掉他。  
当程靳微微拉开两人的距离，津液从任易口中溢出，任易的脸色有着不自然的绯红，那光景十足的意乱情迷，程靳沿着任易的下巴，一点点向下移动，吻过他滚动的喉结，起伏的胸膛，挺立的乳头，平躺的小腹，然后自然而然的解开了他的腰带，褪去了他的长裤和底裤，任易就这样不着一缕的完全呈现在程靳眼中，这是他期许了多久的事啊，他甚至有些身处梦幻的感觉。  
察觉到程靳停下了动作，任易微微睁开迷离的眼睛，他亲眼看到程靳珍视地握住了某处，看到他在看自己，甚至露出一个迷人的微笑，把它含进了口中，任易视觉和身体双重刺激，让他忍不住弓起了身子，不断挺进，程靳卖力地吞吐和吮吸，这是任易前所未有的快感，不知多久，他释放了。  
陷入迷糊状态的任易，感觉到有人分开了他的双腿，亲吻着他大腿内侧，然后抬高了他的腰腹，用舌尖刺激着私处，一下下地让他忍不住紧缩，紧接着，手指带着润滑探入其中，他因为身体不适应，极度排斥异物侵入。程靳即便自己已经忍出一头汗，依然很有耐心的帮他扩张，直到能完全容纳下他，程靳才缓缓将自己推进了任易的身体里，任易因为疼痛和不适叫出了声。  
程靳轻轻的安抚任易，让他抱紧自己，如果疼的话就叫出声，然后他托着任易的腰身，慢慢摇晃起来，任易因为药物的刺激让他身体极其敏感，不仅扩大了他的痛感，也夸大了他的快感，他紧紧抓住程靳的后背，不住配合程靳的攻入，一边想延续这要命的快感，一边又想尽早结束这折磨的痛感，就这样矛盾的冲击下，他把程靳的后背抓出了红印子。  
程靳带领着任易再一次进入了高潮，他一口咬在程靳的肩头，仿佛什么都不在乎了一般，把自己的欲望彻底发泄出来，程靳也没控制住，留在了任易的身体……  
事毕之后，任易认命地昏睡过去了，程靳看着躺在自己身下的他，嘴角露出一丝幸福幻影般的笑。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
把目光投向监视器的程靳，再也看不到刚才那一抹幸福的笑，整个人阴冷仿佛从地狱爬出来的恶鬼，他好整以暇穿上了衣物，嘲讽地对程辉说：“我确实该感谢你这个愚蠢的弟弟。”  
紧接着，外面就传来很多闯进来的脚步声，殴打声，程靳仿佛什么也没听到，拉过掉落在地上的单子轻轻替任易盖上。几分钟之后，一切又恢复了最初的平静，一个规律的敲门声响起，程靳发话：“进来。”  
刚才给任易打针的江秦推门而入，恭敬地对程靳说：“人都已经控制住了。”  
“辛苦你了。”程靳冲他微微一点，起身领着跟随自己而来的人去了监控室，刚才还得意忘形的程辉，已经被人按在地上，捆成了粽子，嘴上还封着胶带，看到程靳之后，发出愤恨的“唔唔唔”声。  
程靳随便找了个椅子坐下，用自己的鞋抬高了程辉的头，似乎在欣赏他的惨样：“是不是有人告诉你，任易是我软肋，所以只要制住了他，就可以拿捏我了？”  
当程辉看到程靳身后的江秦就知道自己被算计了，发出了更大的唔唔声，像是怒骂。  
“你与其骂他，不如想想自己被谁利用了吧。”程靳冲江秦挥挥手，江秦会意，从自己携带的箱子里又取出一支针管，依然是淡黄色的液体，“不过动了我的人，总要付出代价的。”  
程辉惊恐万分地开始挪动自己的身体向后退，却被旁边的几个人按住手脚，他忽然想起刚才自己也是被这样折磨任易的，风水轮流转，这么快就轮到自己……  
江秦注射完后，程辉已经吓得昏过去了，程靳看着失禁的程辉，露出厌恶的表情对手下说：“做成车祸的样子，我要他永远躺在医院里，记得做的漂亮一点。”手下得令之后，立马带着人离开了。  
程靳看着监视器里的任易问江秦：“他要多久才能醒？”  
“我选了颜色相似的催情药，最多一晚上就能醒了，不过身体还是会有些不适。”江秦的回答丝毫不敢有纰漏。  
程靳点点头站起来说：“叫人把这里的监控和录像都给我毁了。”说完，准备离开，却又停住了脚步，“把录像给我带回来。”  
程靳返回到两人刚才温存的房间，用大衣包裹好任易，抱起他抱上了自己的车，轻轻地在任易额头上吻了一下——小易，我不会再放手了。

不知睡了多久，终于恢复意识的任易，只觉得自己像被车子碾过一样，浑身上下都是疼的，嗓子干得火烧火燎的，脑子昏昏沉沉，喘口气都觉得费劲。  
“醒了？”床边一个熟悉的声音关切地问。  
“水。”任易好容易发出一个字。  
程靳倒杯水，再把任易扶起靠在自己的怀里，才把水杯递进他口中，清凉的水滋润了任易的口舌，喝完水，他忍不住发出一声舒服的叹气，程靳放下杯子，很自然地在他嘴唇上吻了一下说：“你还有点低烧，我让人给你煮点粥。”  
任易则因为程靳的吻，愣在当场，脑子像跑马灯似的，回忆着那天发生的一切，根本没听清程靳在说什么。一切都那么清晰，自己和程靳把所有该干的不该干的都干了。  
任易一把抓住程靳的袖子：“你是不是疯了？！”  
程靳并没有因为任易的反应生气，反而把他抱得更紧了：“我清醒的很。”  
“那种情况，你根本……”任易觉得有些话不知该怎么说出口，“根本不需要走到那一步！”  
程靳看着急切的任易，毫无掩饰的说：“可我愿意啊。小易明明也很爽啊。”  
任易被他的话堵的心里发闷，却也没法否认，忽然想到一个重要的问题：“是谁抓了我？”  
程靳让他平躺好说：“你先吃点东西，我再告诉你。”

任易从程靳那里知道居然是程辉抓了自己，想用自己和程靳的录像挑起程靳与程绍钧的矛盾，听到这里，任易忍不住破口大骂程辉卑鄙下流。  
“所以江秦是你的人？”任易对那个给自己注射药品的男人有阴影。  
“算是吧，如果没有他，我也不会这么快安排好一切。”程靳言辞很含糊，任易知道他有事瞒着自己。  
“他到底给我注射的什么？”任易坚持要知道真相。  
程靳似乎早知道他会追问此事，商量着说：“你要先保证你不生气。”  
任易也不傻，回敬他：“你会说这种话，就说明你知道我一定会生气的。”  
程靳犹豫了很久，还是说了实话：“我知道程辉打算要用某种新品对付你，我就建议江秦换成效果和外形相似的替代品。我本来只想在程辉面前演演戏，拖延时间的……”之后的话，程靳还没说出口，任易就不想再听了，不管程靳说的真假，事情已经奔着不可控制的方向发展了。  
任易头痛欲裂，忽然记起了事发的初始是程宁有重要的事要告诉自己，他又强打起精神问程靳：“程宁呢？是不是也被程辉控制了？”  
程靳看了一眼任易摇摇头：“没，他和程辉一样被人利用。”  
“谁？！”任易之前没追根究底，就是猜测这件事恐怕跟程绍飞有关，但程绍飞应该不会利用自己的儿子啊。  
“我也只是猜测，还没有证据。”程靳似乎不打算告诉任易，就换了个话题，“你这些天就留在这里，不要联系程宁。”  
“好，那我给我父亲打个电话。”任易对暂时不联系程宁没有异议，毕竟现在情况很复杂。结果没料到跟任和明联系的想法也被程靳驳回了。  
“我们现在是在我私人的地方，不方便让更多人知道。”程靳随便找了个任易没发拒绝的借口。  
晚上，任易的低烧已经退了，但程靳坚持不要他太累了，居然主动提出要给他念故事，任易哭笑不得，但又不好驳了程靳的好意。  
任易躺在床上，程靳真的从书房拿了一本书，任易发现竟然是自己最喜欢的小说家著书的，程靳怎么会知道的？  
程靳告诉任易，这本书，他只看到第十三章，所以他就从第十三章开始念，任易摆了摆手随便他，这本书他都看过n多遍了。程靳磁性的嗓音在夜晚缓缓散开，颇有感染力，连任易这个看过很多遍的人，都在认真地聆听。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
在这里住了两天之后，任易发现住处没有任何通讯工具，也没有电视和电脑，他意识到自己完全与外界隔绝了，这个疑惑，一直持续到他无意中听到程靳的电话内容。  
挂断电话的程靳，发现站在自己身后的任易，难以置信地看着他问：“你是在跟我父亲联系吗？”  
“是。”程靳没多做解释。  
任易却越发确认自己的怀疑了：“你是不是在利用我父亲？”  
程靳没有否认，任易努力控制住自己的愤怒：“你利用他做了什么？”  
“给我父亲施压，让他下定决心除掉我二叔。”程靳平静地说出了自己谋划已久的事。  
任易冷笑着说：“我父亲何德何能，能让程绍钧对自己的亲弟弟下手？！”  
“程辉出车祸现在还躺在急救室里呢，医生判断很大程度会是植物人。”程靳说了一件似乎不太相关的事，但任易作为被程辉绑架的人，瞬间就想明白怎么回事了。  
“你……把绑架我的事也嫁祸给程绍飞了？”任易以为程辉的事早就到此结束了，结果自己被绑架只是一个序幕。  
“不是你被绑架，是我，”程靳语气好像在谈论天气一般沉静，“你为了救我受伤了。”  
任易忽然感到浑身发冷，程绍钧一个儿子差点被绑架，另一个儿子车祸植物人，这等于踩了程绍钧的雷区，他对程绍飞的包容，无非是为了平衡叶颖保护其他几个孩子，结果程绍飞却“通杀”，再加上，程靳利用任和明去火上浇油，程绍钧如何能留下他。  
先一招将计就计，接一招借刀杀人，把所有人都算计在其中了，唯独放过了真正绑架任易的人。  
任易难以置信地看着眼前这个男人，他对他的印象还停留在那个骄傲自负的少年，可转眼间，程靳已经变成一个深不可测的人了。  
程靳看到任易渐渐垮下去的肩膀，努力辩解道：“他当初也一样要杀我的，没杀掉我，是他运气不好。”  
任易觉得自己已经不认识眼前的这个程靳，失笑：“你现在利用完我父亲了，可以放我走了吗？”  
程靳没说话，只是上前想去拉住任易，却被任易甩开了。  
“程靳，你让我害怕。”当任易把所有事串联起来之后，发现他真的没办法接受现实。  
因为江秦一直在程辉身边做事，所以程靳一早就知道程辉要对自己下手，甚至还可能知道谁是真正利用程辉的人，但他并没有阻止，却利用这样的机会先设计了程辉，再除掉程绍飞。其间被利用的程宁，任和明，程绍钧还有自己，都不过是他的棋子。  
“你恐怕还不能走，”程靳听到任易的话，只是叹了口气，他知道任易迟早会知道这些的，“程绍飞下落不明，我不能让你置身危险之中。”  
任易强撑地自己并不多的勇气问：“程宁会怎么样？他也会……死吗？”  
程靳给任易吃个定心丸：“不会，我父亲一直因为程宁母亲和他哥哥的事很愧疚，不然也不会容忍我二叔这么多年，而且……程宁也以为是他父亲做的。”  
任易不知道程靳是怎么骗过程宁的，居然能让亲生儿子都认为是父亲做的，这样的心思却是前世那位SG接班人的手段。  
“小易，你累了，去休息吧。”程靳有些担心的看着任易。

任易也顺从地点点头，然后自己走回了卧室，他很担心会不会是因为这次的事，导致父亲失踪或者被杀。程绍钧并不蠢，他暂时没有发现，是因为任和明的施压，因为叶颖的逼迫，还因为自己也动了杀念。可他迟早会知道真相的，那时，他会放过程靳，会放过叶颖，但会放过任和明吗？任家的人终究是外人……  
任易迷迷糊糊一直睡不踏实，梦里他看到了周唐，他重复着杀自己之前的话，然后无情地关上了后备箱，任易被一片漆黑笼罩，他惊慌失措地大喊救命，他不想死！不想死！！  
“小易！小易！你醒醒！！是不是做噩梦了？”程靳的声音叫醒了任易，任易恍惚地睁开眼，看到灯光下的程靳，他一脸担心地看着自己。  
任易没有任何反应的样子，真的吓坏了程靳，他刚才听到动静进来，就看到任易大颗大颗的冷汗渗出额头，脸色异常难看，赶紧叫醒了他。  
“小易，别怕，我在这里。”程靳声音温柔地不像话。  
“程靳，我还能相信你吗？”任易似乎在自言自语，又像是在问程靳，“我知道你有很多事瞒着我，可我不敢问，我怕我承受不了那背后的真相。”  
程靳环抱住任易，轻抚着他的后背，柔情似水地耳语：“小易，你只要知道我是爱你的，无论我做什么都是因为这个。”话语太轻，轻得仿佛一阵微风就能吹散了，但话的含义又太重了，任易缓缓地闭上眼睛，他不知道自己该不该相信这句话，难道又要等到程靳亲手断送了他的性命，才能看清真相吗？  
程靳没有等到任易的反馈，他捧起任易的脸，用嘴唇轻柔地触碰着他的嘴角，又小心翼翼地试探，任易没有拒绝，只是默默的被动接受着，程靳吻了好一会儿，发现任易并没有回应，就放开了他。  
“程靳，你能保证绝对不让我父亲再次涉险吗？”任易卑微地问，他知道自己这时候提条件很卑鄙，跟一个刚对自己吐露爱意的人提要求，程靳看着他眼睛点点头：“我保证。”  
任易勉强扯了扯嘴角，想笑却笑得很难看，只得放弃微笑，主动伸手去解开程靳的睡衣，真丝的睡衣轻而易举地从程靳身上滑下去，露出健硕的胸膛和漂亮的腹肌，任易坐直身体，抬手扣住了程靳的后脑，迎过去吻了程靳的唇，顺势将自己的睡衣也解开了，程靳一把抓住了他正在解衣服的手，含混不清地问：“你在干什么？”  
“你不想做吗？”任易微微仰着头反问程靳。  
“你是不是以为用这种办法可以让我知难而退？”程靳皱着眉冷笑，“我从来都不是什么正人君子。”说着，程靳直接掀开了盖在任易身上的毯子，将睡衣撕扯着扔在了地上，把任易强势拉进自己的怀里，手掌的纹路粗暴的抚摸着任易的后背，那触感让任易寒毛颤栗。  
程靳炙热的呼吸落在他的肩胛处，像小兽进食一般地啃咬，一阵阵刺痛混合着酥麻感，让任易有些抗拒，可程靳不打算轻饶了他，学着野兽捕食的姿态，把任易按到在床上，一口咬在了他的脖颈，又亲吻又轻噬，任易发出微弱的鼻音，程靳更受刺激了，撑起上身，俯视着身下的任易：“你可真是你父亲的好儿子，为了你父亲，可以跟任何一个男人上床是吗？”  
任易抬起手臂挡住视线，自己现在的样子完全落了下风：“你不就是想羞辱我吗？”  
程靳抓开了他的手臂，将任易的双手按在两侧，怒目而视：“你再说一遍？！”  
任易身体反抗不了，嘴上却完全不示弱：“江秦明明可以用其他东西替换的，为什么他会给我用催情药！”  
程靳被任易毫不留情地揭穿了，像是被他狠狠的抽了一耳光，任易看他无言以对，言辞更犀利：“你说的爱，就是给我下药吗？！”  
程靳被任易彻底激怒了：“是！我没办法接受你和别的男人在一起！可你又不能和我在一起！有时候，我真想把你关在一个只有我才知道的地方，这样……你就……不会离开我了……”  
任易被程靳的话震惊了，不只是他真的让江秦那么做了，还又更可怕的想法……


	16. Chapter 16

16  
任易偏过头，闭上眼睛，慢慢地说道：“程靳，这只是你自以为是的占有欲，不是爱。”  
程靳感受到任易放弃挣扎了，略带着无助地问：“那你教教我，我该怎么爱你。”  
任易不知为何想起了前世的周唐，自己以为的爱情现在看起来也不过是个笑话，他有什么资格教别人。  
得不到回答的程靳，又低下头亲吻起任易，用含糊而暧昧的语气问：“小易，教教我……”  
吻变得越来越用力，甚至有些强迫的意味，任易想躲闪开，可是程靳却不容他逃避了，他熟练地打开了任易的身体，用极慢的速度推进，仿佛想让任易一点点感受到自己，任易忍不住仰起来脖子，把自己最脆弱的部分完全暴露给程靳，他陷入了自我矛盾中，如果程靳不是程靳，说不定自己真的可以爱上他，可程靳如果不再是程靳的话，自己还有可能会爱上他吗？  
任易感受到程靳的不安和急躁，言语的安抚是无效的，反而让行为变得失控起来，程靳不满足任易的反应，抱起任易，让他跨坐在自己的身上，因为体位的变换，程靳进入的更深了，任易难以抑制地叫出了声，程靳把任易的双臂抱住自己的后颈，他双手托住任易的腰胯，不住地顶进退出，任易完全在程靳的控制中晃动着自己的身体，汗水随着幅度的增加，飞溅到程靳身上，浓烈的欢爱气味充斥在两人之间，程靳也因此更加激烈了，下面猛烈地进攻，嘴不住的啃咬着任易的身体，仿佛要把任易完全吞噬掉的狂热……  
不知过了多久，疯狂的性爱才平息下来，任易只觉得自己两腿似乎都不是自己的了，他疲惫不堪地趴在床上，程靳靠在他旁边，用手指划过他满是欢爱痕迹地后背，眼中星星点点的满足，这时，程靳的手机响了，他接通后简单地应答了两句，就挂断了，任易并没有睡着，电话那边熟悉的声音是叶颖的，他不敢发出一丝的声音。  
挂断电话的程靳附身，轻压在任易身上，贴在他的耳边说：“程绍飞已经找到了。”简单的一句话包含着一个重要的信息，程绍飞怕是已经死了。  
任易对程绍飞谈不上同情，只是因为知道这次完全是程靳一手引导的事态发展，程靳真正做到了翻手为云覆手为雨。没察觉到任易的悲凉，程靳似乎还在感受两人间的温存，伸手揽过任易，轻柔地说：“小易，明天我会送你去见你父亲。我知道你不想我们的关系被人知道，我听你的。”  
任易配合地点点头说：“好。”得到任易的回应，程靳又忍不住吻了他。

回到任家之后，任和明仔仔细细查看自己的儿子真的没有受到什么伤，才放心下来，任易也安抚他父亲，自己只是受了点皮肉伤，这几天早就养好了，就是一直不方便联系，所以让父亲替他担心了。  
任和明听到这话，沉默了片刻说：“小易，如果我想让你离开k城呢？”  
任易明白任和明的用意，但他不明白为什么会这么突然提出来，任和明也不做掩饰直接告诉他，程绍飞死了之后，他的那些产业必须有人接手，但这个人必定不会是叶颖，而且因为程绍飞的死，程绍钧只怕更不信任她了。  
“所以谁接手了？程靳吗？”任易忍不住问。  
任和明听到这个名字的时候，表情有些复杂，摇了摇头：“程靳是叶颖的孩子，程绍钧不可能让他们母子联合起来的，是程阳接手了。”  
任易才想起程阳这个程绍钧的大儿子，在程靳还没出生，叶颖还没跟他结婚之前就已经存在的孩子，听说是程绍钧一个情人为他生下的孩子，本以为可以靠着孩子嫁入程家，结果哪知道程家的家门并不好进啊，不能成为程绍钧的助力，就只能成为他的垫脚石。  
“小易，现在的事态发展越来越紧张了，我希望你离开k城，远离程家的是非。”任和明作为一个父亲操碎了心。  
任易想了想，现在可能也正是任和明会出事的当口，他不能走：“爸，我不想走，我……”  
“是因为程靳吗？”任和明早就有了怀疑，只是一直没有点破，这时也顾不得了。  
任易没想到父亲会忽然提到程靳，微微一愣，却让任和明更确信自己的猜测了：“你的性向我不会干涉，但程靳……他不可以。”  
任和明从来没对任易使用过这么直接强硬的否定，任易来不及深想，连忙解释：“不是因为他，爸，就像你说的，现在的情况太乱了，我不能扔下你自己走。”  
得到儿子的回答，任和明反而松了口气，没人希望自己的孩子会跟一个身边充满着危险的人在一起的。  
“爸，我们要做些准备，”任易提醒任和明，“叶颖不会允许程阳分享自己的胜利果实，程绍钧也不会让叶颖对程阳下手，你很危险。”  
“小易，如果没有你，爸爸是真的不在乎豁出这条命拼一把，”任和明似是回忆当年的事，“我跟叶颖相识也算是一场孽缘，两个出身并不好的孩子，却心比天高，都想要出人头地，再也不用受人冷眼。这一路上我们相互扶持相互帮助，一直走到了如今。我唯一觉得对不起的就是你母亲和你。”  
任易很少听父亲提起他年轻的事，他很难想象如今意气风发的任和明，当年是怎么一个落魄的少年，叶颖曾经也必定是一个清丽的女孩，本该又不少倾慕她的追求者，可他们都因为不认命，而选择了一条难走的路。  
任和明安慰任易：“小易，你说的话，爸爸听进去了，我会想办法的。”

等到程绍飞的事情渐渐淡化之后，任易开始正常的生活和工作安排，许久没见的俞柏也在这时联系他了，自从俞柏进了某家知名大律所之后，或多或少也会知道很多企业的内幕八卦，程绍飞意外死亡这么大的事，他也隐约知道一些，所以风声紧的时间，没敢跟任易联络过。现在风声过去了，任易也恢复了正常，俞柏第一时间就联系上了他，倒不是要跟他打听什么内幕，反而是最近私底下空穴来风的一件八卦，直指任易父子。  
见了面的俞柏，把任易带到一个私密性很好的茶室里，关上门又压低了声音开口：“小易，我最近听说了一件事。”  
任易不明所以，以为是程绍飞的事，正考虑怎么打马虎眼应对过去，结果俞柏却说，这事跟任和明有关。  
“和我父亲有关？”任易想不出任和明会有什么值得俞柏这么兴师动众又神神秘秘的事。  
“确切地说，是SG女老板的事，”俞柏思考者怎么说才能显得更客观些，“最近律行不知谁传出来的，说叶颖婚前有个私生子，说的有模有样的，之后就有人推测是你父亲和她的孩子……”  
“这不可能！”任易当场就否认了，以任和明之前的话判断，他是任和明唯一的孩子，而自己的出生证明都还在自己母亲家放着呢。  
俞柏示意任易压低声音：“我并不是来八卦这件事的，我只是觉得这件事绝对不会突然冒出来，又怕你从别人口中听到乱七八糟的版本，不如干脆告诉你来龙去脉。”  
任易理解俞柏的好意，点点头：“你说的对，如果真的有这个孩子，为什么非要等到现在才爆出来？”  
俞柏拍拍任易的肩安抚他：“这件事背后恐怕有人推波助澜，目的是冲着叶颖去的，你最好让你父亲小心一点。”  
“谢谢你。”任易知道俞柏是真把他当朋友了，才会冒着翻脸的风险提醒自己，“我会问问我爸。”


	17. Chapter 17

17  
面对俞柏的理直气壮，不过是任易的虚张声势，他想起父亲提起他和叶颖曾经经历的一切，是什么支撑他们一起度过危机，共赴难关，让他们彼此那么的信任，可以把对方当作最佳的合作伙伴呢？  
任易不知程靳是否也听到了风言风语，毕竟这事是冲着叶颖来的，他只会比自己更容易知道，把这件事翻出来的人又是谁呢？现在跟叶颖立场最对立就只有程阳了，可他又哪来的自信，掀起这场风暴呢，除非他有证据证明这是真的！  
想到这里，任易不禁打了寒颤，如果是真的，那他……那他极有可能是程靳同母异父的哥哥……这个想法像是一道惊雷，炸得任易措不及防，难怪任和明会如此反对他选择程靳，这一切就说得通了啊……  
任易深呼吸好几次，才稳住了情绪，他必须确认真相，如果他真的是程靳的哥哥，如果他们的事被人知道……他不敢想象后果，他们会永远被钉在乱伦这根耻辱柱上。  
程靳接到任易的电话，丝毫没有意外，反而安抚他等自己来见他，任易勉强同意了，毕竟这种事在电话里也不方便讲。  
程靳一露面，任易就急忙站起来想问他，他给助理一个眼神，示意他们都暂时离开，自己带着任易进了书房，做了少安毋躁的手势。  
“我知道你要问我什么？”程靳平静地仿佛与己无关，“我……早就知道了。”  
“你说什么？！”任易听到程靳的回答，几乎从位置上站起来，“你早知道我可能是……你哥哥？”  
“是，好几年前了，”程靳冷静地解释，“有一次我回我妈那儿，无意间听到她跟你父亲在书房提起一个孩子的事。我妈当时对你父亲很愤怒，她说’她叶颖只有一个儿子。’”  
听到程靳如此镇静地陈述事实，任易瞪大了眼睛看着程靳，感觉自己的呼吸困难：“你明知道我是你哥，你还对我……”程靳眼神中流露出绝望，说出的话更绝望：“是啊，因为我根本不在乎别人怎么看。”  
“你是不是疯了？！”任易很想冲上去揍醒他。  
“可能吧，当我猜到你是我哥的时候就已经疯了，”程靳嘴角弯出一个扭曲的笑，“那晚，我发了疯地找你，可当我找到喝醉的你，我知道我完了，我想吻你，想占有你，我满脑子都是只有这些，这会是一个弟弟对哥哥该有的想法吗？”  
任易忽然想起他通过法学院考试的那天，俞柏和自己庆祝到很晚，自己也喝了很多酒，结果却在门外遇到了程靳，那时的程靳就已经知道他们的关系了……所以程靳后来的“失踪”就可以解释的通了。  
程靳看出任易在想什么了，笑着问：“你是不是想起是哪天了？”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”任易艰难地问他。  
“我说了，你就会喜欢我了吗？”程靳反问，不需要任易回答，因为答案两人都心知肚明。  
任易微微垂下眼眸，是啊，如果那时就知道程靳可能是自己的弟弟，他只会更加远离他。  
程靳走过来抱住任易，温柔地说：“小易，我不想你做我哥哥，我们就这样不好吗？”  
任易推开程靳，用力摇摇头低吼：“不，我要看到明确的证据，我不相信我父亲会背叛我母亲。”  
程靳痛苦地盯着任易：“如果证据证明我们真的是兄弟呢？”  
任易喘着粗气，攥紧拳头，试图给自己接受最不愿承认的真相：“那我会是你一辈子的哥哥。”  
程靳紧紧盯着任易，燃烧的目光仿佛要把他的脸灼出一个洞来，任易并不退缩地强硬道：“我不想糊里糊涂地错下去。”  
不知过了多久，程靳退让了，他深吸了一口气，用手按压着眉间，这是他最不愿意面对的事，缓了缓情绪，程靳打电话给江秦，让他立刻带着工具来见自己。  
江秦进入程靳书房的时候，里面虽然亮着灯，有两个大活人在里面，却没有一点声响，气氛压抑地让江秦透不过气来，程靳打破了僵局先开口：“采集我俩的dna，鉴定我们的亲缘关系。这件事只限于我们三个人知道，否则后果你知道的。”  
江秦恭敬地点头应答，悄悄看了一眼任易的表情，任易心事重重地盯着书桌发呆。  
采集完毕，江秦离开了，程靳似乎怕惊扰到任易轻声说：“你今晚留下吧。”任易脸色不太好，勉强点点头，程靳看任易没拒绝，就上前想抱住他，被任易躲开了。  
“程靳，我们好好谈谈。”任易认真的看着他，程靳只得点头同意，在任易的对面坐下。  
“程靳，我现在还在努力消化你今天对我说的这些话，我甚至都不知道该不该恨你吗？”任易叹了口气，“为什么忽然就变成这样了？”  
程靳知道任易发现真相后，一定会对自己更失望，但他做不到就这么放手，他可以不在乎别人怎么看，也可以不在乎叶颖任和明的想法，但他却在乎任易的态度，如果任易可以为他们的关系妥协，程靳甚至愿意用自己的命去换。  
“人活着，不是只有爱欲的，还有很多其他的东西，”任易缓缓开口，“程靳，你根本不是同性恋，你现在停下来还为时不晚。”  
任易以为自己的话，会引起程靳的反弹，结果他许久没有出声，程靳点了一支烟，他很少在任易面前抽烟，深深地吸了一口问：“你连鉴定结果都不打算看，就判我死刑了吗？”  
任易被呛得说不出话来，大概没什么比说服一个喜欢自己的人放弃喜欢自己更难了吧，任易感到深深的挫败。

几天之后，江秦带来了密封好的鉴定结果，程靳看了他一眼，确认他是否看过结果，江秦忙表示自己只负责送了样品取回结果，绝对没有任何多余的事，程靳这才让他走了。  
程靳盯着手中的密封袋，从来未曾有过的紧张，倒是等着一旁的任易，直接从他手中拿过了袋子，快速的撕开了密封条，抽出了鉴定报告——并无亲缘关系。  
不知为何看到这个结果，任易整个的身心都放松了，原来他也在期盼着自己跟程靳并不是亲兄弟，程靳看到他表情，一把抢过了报告，看到结果之后，控制不住的狂喜，扔掉报告之后，紧紧抱住了任易，用力亲吻着他。  
任易想推开程靳，谈及自己对这则越传越像真的谣言的一点想法，却被程靳一把抱起，闯进了卧室，任易自然也看出程靳的意图，有些慌乱地想制止，却被程靳边吻边脱光了衣服。“别，程靳，你……你停下来……”任易呼吸的节奏都被程靳吻乱了，“我……我有话说……”  
程靳直接用吻又堵上了他的嘴，顺势把自己的衣物也都卸下，炙热的身体仿佛被点燃了一般，紧紧贴着任易的身体，任易被他吻的意乱情迷，两人对彼此的身体也有更多了解，程靳察觉到任易动情的反应，适时地让自己和他融为一体，任易迷乱而失神地呻吟，仿佛强力催情药，程靳一下又一下用力撞击着任易的身体，一阵阵快感，从尾骨直达大脑，任易身体随着快感一阵阵紧缩，每当快达到临界点的时候，又被程靳故意放缓速度拉了回来，延迟两人的高潮，任易被程靳这样来来回回的“折磨”着，嗓子都喊哑了，最终两人才得以释放。  
任易被程靳抱在怀里，昏昏欲睡，程靳轻抚着他的背问：“你刚才要跟我说什么？”  
任易这才想起自己还有事没说清楚：“关于私生子的事可能是程阳放出来的。”  
程靳恢复了以往的理智了：“我也猜到是他了。”


	18. Chapter 18

18  
鉴定结果给任易吃了定心丸，他知道他父亲从来都没有对不起自己的母亲，他主动跟任和明提及自己听到的传言，任和明没有细说，只是让他不要道听途说，并保证任易绝对是自己和前妻的孩子。任易试探地问：“会不会是有人搞鬼，故意放出这样的传闻，挑拨程绍钧和叶颖的关系？”  
任和明意味深长的看了他一眼：“小易，有些事你不要问。我已经想好了，借着这个机会，我打算递辞呈以示清白，就看叶颖放不放我走了。”  
听到父亲打算收手，任易不免松了口气，如果真的能接这个传言离开SG，离开k城，父亲也许就不会有事了。  
自从程绍飞出意外后，程宁就离开了k城，这两天他回来给父亲上坟，主动联系了任易，任易也有些担心他，就约好见面。  
两人再见面都不免有些感慨，上次也是程宁约他见面，有重要的事要告诉他，谁料到，之后横生出那么多波折，如今程绍飞已不在人世，程辉依然躺在医院里，而任易对程宁始终有一丝愧疚，因为程靳明知程宁也被人利用了，却没有阻止，还误导他以为自己的父亲是罪魁祸首。  
程宁看起来比之前更安静了，看到任易露出久违的微笑，任易也关切了一下他近期的生活，程宁定居国外后，开了个画廊，大部分时间都在画画，还雇了一个大学生在给他帮忙。听着程宁的生活，任易有些羡慕，他不知什么时候才能过上这样的生活，可每当他这么想时，程靳的脸就会毫无预期的出现在脑海里，恐怕很难了吧……  
闲聊了许久，程宁才想起之前因为出事一直没来得及告诉任易的事。  
“你是说，你看到叶颖跟周唐见面了？”任易万万没想到程宁那天居然是要告诉自己这么重要的事，他还一直猜测周唐是这么搭上SG的呢？原来他早就认识了叶颖。  
“是的，那天我本来打算去拜访老师的，结果看到叶颖从一个私人会所里出来，后面紧接着就是周唐，我记得他，在你一个朋友的聚会，我见过他。”程宁顿了顿继续说，“和周唐在一起的还有一个男人，我当时以为他追求你的同时脚踏两只船，就跟了一段距离，我看到叶颖开车走后，他两转街就上了另一辆车，一起走了。”  
“你认得那个男人吗？你还能记得他的样子吗？”任易似乎找到了线索，这也许就是把周唐和叶颖联系在一起的关键。  
“我不认得他，但我能画出他的样子。”程宁随手拿起纸笔，寥寥几笔就勾出一个男人的模样，任易接过纸，盯着看了半天，也不记得前世的自己认得这个人，他跟周唐是什么关系。程宁继续说：“当时，我立即给你打电话想当面告诉你，谁知道，我再去找你的路上碰到了程阳大哥，他说他正要去给左思雨选求婚的戒指，希望我能帮忙。我推脱不掉，本打算等他不注意再跟你联系，谁知道……之后就听说你受伤了……”  
“程阳？”任易很意外会在这件事里听到这个名字，电光火石之间，他知道指使程辉的人是谁了，不然程辉的人怎么会在跟程宁约好的地方绑架了自己。而且，这件事之后，受益最大的就是他，好高明的招数，他明知道程靳陷害了程绍飞，他只需要站在所有人的背后，坐收渔翁之利。  
“任易，你怎么了？”程宁瞧见他的脸色不太对，略担心。  
任易已经不是当初的他了，经历了这么多波折，他很快控制住自己的情绪，笑着摇了摇头：“多谢你特意跟我说这些，不过我跟周唐没有交往。”  
程宁才略略放心地说：“那就好，我真怕你被他骗了。”  
“再也不会了。”任易眼中流露出坚毅。  
他订了程宁最爱吃的餐厅，两人不涉及程家的任何事闲谈，餐厅忽然传来了惊呼，任易和程宁忍不住望过去，这时坐在他们不远处的一个商务男看着四周围观他的人：“看什么看，SG的私人飞机出事了！明天的股价一定会大跌！老子买了它家多少，怕是要赔死了！！”  
听到商务男的咆哮，任易忙拿出手机搜索新闻，真的是叶颖那家私人飞机坠毁的消息，他记得前几天听任和明说过叶颖要去z城谈生意，因为他已经递交了辞呈，所以并没有作为陪同人员一起去。  
任易连忙打电话给任和明，结果那边一直在占线，程宁也知道任易心里急，忙把他打了车，让他先回家去看看，自己也回趟程家看看情况。  
任易感谢程宁的通情达理，马上让司机开回了家，三步并两步地跑进家门，发现父亲正开着电视盯着新闻看，听到他回来，眼神有些呆滞，任易知道事情恐怕出乎任和明的意料。  
“爸，到底怎么回事？”任易上前一把抓住了任和明。  
“叶颖真的出事了……”任和明说完这句话，猛地站起来，“我要去程家看一下。”  
“爸，你现在不能去，你是唯一叶颖信任还活着的人，程家的人不会放过你的。”任易紧紧拉住任和明，现在SG和叶颖其他产业，都掌握在任和明手里，程家人一定会不择手段拿到这一切的。  
这时家门被敲响，任易过去开门，进来的人是程靳，他带的人守在门口，程靳看也没看任易一眼，直接开口：“任和明，我需要你帮我拿到我妈所有产业的控制权，作为交换，我会保证你全身而退。”  
任和明看着酷似叶颖的男人，又看了自己的儿子说：“确保我和我儿子安全离开k城，我就答应你。”  
程靳的眼眸微眯，轻轻地摇了摇头说：“他不能离开。”  
“那我就没什么好跟你谈的了。”任和明拒绝跟程靳继续商讨。“任和明，我看你还是没看懂现在的局面吧？”程靳也不退让，反而威胁他，“程家的人都虎视眈眈地盯着你，只要你有异动，就会被撕得粉碎。”  
“我死了没事，反正你也不会让我儿子出事的，”任和明也掌握了程靳的软肋，“但你却什么都拿不到。”  
如果不是任易在场，程靳真的想让人动用武力逼迫任和明，他看向在场的任易，反问他：“你也和你父亲的想法一样吗？”只好利用同样是任和明软肋的任易。  
任易就知道程靳没那么好对付，他刚掌握了周唐的线索，绝对不会选择现在离开的，他始终执念于自己前世的死亡真相。“爸，你现在必须帮程靳稳定局面，”任易边思索边说，“我有关于叶颖的一点线索，我怀疑她的死不是意外，而是被人设计了。”  
听到任易的话之后，两人都望向了他，他却看向他的父亲：“爸，你告诉我，叶颖是不是真的有个私生子？”  
任和明一闪而过的诧异，没能逃过两人的眼睛，在任易的恳求下，任和明有些动摇，缓缓地说：“我答应过叶颖，不会跟任何人透露这件事。”  
“爸，你替叶颖守护的秘密，程家恐怕早就有人知道了，”任易抬眼看了看程靳继续说，“我怀疑之前传出私生子的事就是程阳做的。”  
“你怎么这么肯定？”任和明以为他和叶颖一直隐藏的很好。  
想到程宁看到周唐和另一个男人与叶颖见面，之后就碰到了程阳，然后自己就被程辉绑架，这一切过于巧合，往往看似巧合的事，大多都是精心策划好的。如果程阳早就认识周唐和另外那个男人，那么一切就顺理成章了。  
“爸，我认识一个叫周唐的人，他并不认识叶颖，”任易隐去部分真相，说出了自己的结论，“可有人看到他和另一个男人一起见过叶颖，那个男人就是叶颖的孩子吧，否则以叶颖的身份没有必要亲自去见两个不相关的人。”  
任和明的手微微颤抖起来：“她果然去见过他……”  
程靳从两人的对话中听出了另一层含义：“你怀疑是那个男人设计了我妈？”  
“只是推测，没有证据。”任易也是苦于没有证据，“但是，爸，他既然能对叶颖下手，下一个很可能就是你。而且他不需要亲自动手，程阳会替他做的。”  
“所以你劝我要帮他？”任和明看了一眼程靳，  
“是，帮他就等于帮你自己。”任易按着任和明的手说，“爸，我不再是小孩子了，我可以帮你扛很多事了。”


	19. Chapter 19

19  
说服了任和明，因为时间紧迫，程靳立马派自己的亲信带着任和明转移了，来之前程靳早就安排妥当了，只是没想到任易居然会帮自己说话，他还以为任易会选择任和明一起离开，再也不会回到k城了。  
“你家已经不安全了，我们也要赶紧离开。”程靳带着任易上了车。  
“你……没去收敛你母亲的遗物吗？”任易有些担忧地看着程靳。  
“她如果还活着，也一定会赞同我先控制住现在的局面，而不是去为她的遗物操心。”程靳看似无情却是不知如何表达悲伤。任易伸手抚上他的背，程靳坐得笔直，完全不像一个刚失去了母亲的模样。  
“放心，我父亲是值得依靠的。”任易安慰他。  
“我知道，”程靳看了一眼任易，“可他却要带你走。”  
“我父亲只是不想我陷入危险，或者怕我像他那样吧。”任易能理解任和明的用意，但程靳却不能。  
“我不会让你陷入危险的。”程靳有些任性地说，“现在我只有你了……”  
任易听懂了他的深意，也不再多说了，只是淡淡地看向车窗外，他也一样很矛盾，之所以会劝说父亲要帮助程靳，不过是权宜之计，如果任和明放弃和程靳合作，程家的其他人一定不会放过他，他知道太多叶颖和程家的事，作为一个外人，他逃不过被灭口的命运，跟程靳合作，看在叶颖的份上，两人还能共存一定的信任，放他一条生路。  
至于自己的去留，他不希望因为任和明或程靳来影响自己，尤其是当他知道周唐跟叶颖的私生子相识，这是他前世从未有过的信息，他有预感，自己距离真相越来越近了，他要知道周唐为什么要杀自己！先保下任和明，之后，他会用自己的办法解决问题。  
任和明在程靳的保驾护航中，代表已故的叶颖发表了SG的决策，当场与程靳做了交接仪式，程靳摇身一变成了SG的接班人，得知此事的程阳恨得直咬牙，他昨晚不过晚了一步，任和明就被带走了，他明明是第一时间得知叶颖出事的，谁知道，程绍钧竟然把他叫去谈话，结果让程靳捷足先登，抢占了先机。  
任和明把叶颖其他产业的主事人都介绍给了程靳，几只老狐狸自然是有点看不上程靳，觉得不过是程家养尊处优的少爷，程靳直接把各家产业涉及的优劣一一盘点，并提出更优于叶颖现在的管理理念，几个懂行的都开口称后生可畏，还有一两个不服的，程靳也懒得废话了，拔枪击碎了立在大堂中一个供奉的神像——拜神不如拜我。  
几个老狐狸都是由黑漂白的，一看程靳的出手就知道跟他妈一样是个狠角色，立马脸色都变得不好看了，程靳拍手让人上茶，敬了几位长辈，表示以后大家有钱一起赚，程叶本是一家，自己不会偏帮程家。这话里话外的意思就是告诉这些人，他以后一定会继承程家的那份家业，这对在座的人利大于弊啊。  
这些事任易并不知晓，只希望程靳安排一切后，能安全地转移自己的父亲，毕竟没人敢动程靳，不代表没人不敢动任和明啊。任易私下联系过俞柏，打听周唐的近况，俞柏表示他已经很久没见过俞柏了，不过听说他最近自己开了一家律所，幕后是一个财力雄厚的外国公司。俞柏以为任易对周唐余情未了，还劝了他两句，任易一笑了之。

对于周唐，任易已经有了自己的打算，他趁着k城局势不明，只身前往了周唐的家乡w城，前世他与周唐回去过几次，对比自己的家庭，父母都是很好相处的人，周家也算是w城的中产阶层，周唐也是因为考上了k城法学院，才会留在k城发展，不然在w城也一定可以生活的很舒适。周唐曾甜蜜地对任易说，如果没有留在k城，也就不会遇到他了。那时，任易真的觉得他和周唐是命中注定的缘分吧，自己也是从y城去了那边，而且因为要调查父亲的事，才留下来的。可如今看来，周唐会留在k城发展，原因并不简单，可能跟那个私生子有很大的关系，只是周唐是怎么认识叶颖的私生子的呢？  
车子开进w城之后，任易凭着前世的记忆，准确地找到了周唐父母住址，他把车停到路边，并没有急着进去。很快，他就从后视镜里认出了周唐的母亲，他母亲退休后就报了一个老年大学，她经常那里学学茶艺书法什么的，这个时间，他母亲正好从大学回家来了，果不其然，周唐家并没有搬走，他母亲走进了那个小区里。

任易装作问路跟周唐的母亲搭上了话：“阿姨，我约了到这里看房，却联系不上中介了，我想问一下b座是哪一栋楼啊？”  
周唐的母亲倒没对任易产生怀疑，看了他一眼：“我就住b座啊，没听说有谁要出租啊？”  
任易皱着眉说：“难道是我记错了？那我再联系一下中介好了。”说完，任易就离开了，周唐的母亲倒也没怀疑也回家了。任易快速从网上搜索到这个小区打算出售的房屋，等到第二天，周唐母亲买菜回家，任易装作又撞见了她，很热情地打招呼：“阿姨，你好啊。”  
“哦？是你啊，小伙子，房子找到了吗？”周唐的母亲也很关起的问。  
“已经付完钱了，果然是我记错了，”任易指着b座旁边的楼说，“是这栋楼。”  
周唐的母亲点头笑道：“找到就好，你们这些孩子啊，出门在外也不容易啊，是来w城工作的吗？”  
“是啊，我今年k城法学院毕业签到这边的公司了。”任易故意提到k城法学院，拉进两人的关系，果然周唐的母亲惊喜地说：“哎哟，那你跟我儿子是校友啊，他比你大几届。不过他啊，不愿意回w城，非要留在k城发展。”  
任易知道自己的谎话奏效了，也配合周唐的母亲说：“k城的律所好，我这是为了女朋友才来w城的。阿姨，我帮你拎着吧。”  
“不用了，不沉。”周唐的母亲推脱着。  
任易还是巧妙地接近了周唐的母亲，主动送她回家，周唐的母亲问了他的姓名和家庭，甚至邀请他去他家坐坐。  
任易进去后才发现一切都跟前世的记忆出入不大，似乎没什么有用的线索指向周唐认识的男人，周唐的母亲也还不知道周唐是同性恋，问起任易的“女朋友”还会抱怨自己儿子还没找女朋友。  
“k城发展好，周哥不愁找不到女朋友。”任易试探地问，“周哥是一个人去的k城吗？”  
周唐母亲也没有疑心微微点头说：“是啊，他考过去之后就决定留在那里了。”  
任易想不通那周唐到底是什么时候认识的叶颖私生子，去了k城之后吗？  
这时周唐的母亲又接着说：“不过k城有他的一个发小在，卫奚这孩子是我们看着长大的，平时不声不响的，谁知去了k城到做了大事。”  
任易非常敏感的记下了这个名字：“出门在外靠朋友嘛。”  
周唐的母亲大概有一丝不平衡吧，自己的孩子很出色结果还不上一个当年不如自己儿子的人：“唉，卫奚这孩子命也挺苦，一出生就被送到孤儿院，还好碰上我这邻居自己生不出孩子，就领养了他，小时候卫奚不爱说话，也就跟我家周唐还玩的来一点。”  
任易隐约对这个卫奚有了猜测：“那他知不知道自己是被领养的？”  
周唐母亲摇了摇头说：“起先是不知道的，后来好像是猜到了，不过那时他已经干出点名堂了，还把自己的养父母送到国外养老去了。”  
任易更加确定卫奚可能就是叶颖的私生子了，把养父母送去国外，也不过是方便他行事，而不会被挟制。  
告辞了周唐的母亲，任易马上回到车上，打电话想问问任和明卫奚是不是叶颖的私生子，这件事现在只有任和明是最了解内情的人。结果电话一直没人接，想来是还在帮程靳辅助工作。  
任易干脆动用了点私人关系，联系上一个靠谱的黑客，他给出了一个极高的价格，要黑客帮忙查出卫奚曾经呆过的孤儿院，黑客通过周唐这条线很容易查到了卫奚的过去，甚至还附带了一些有趣的信息，周唐现在开办律所的投资公司也是注册在一个国外的公司，这个投资公司的老板是个女人叫杜佩。


	20. Chapter 20

20  
黑客把卫奚曾呆过的孤儿院地址发给了任易，任易觉得这个叫杜佩的女人，既然能给周唐投资这么一大笔钱，也有必要查一查。大概是任易出手很大方，黑客特别给力，还没等任易开车到达孤儿院，就已经收到了回复。  
杜佩是曾经k城一个大佬杜国豪的女儿，因为原配去世的很早，所以杜佩一直养在外国，知道的人并不多，只是这几年杜佩频繁的回国，之后就投资了周唐。  
任易觉得一下子信息太多了，他脑子有点乱，正好车也开到了孤儿院，他假冒卫奚的秘书，表示因为老板想知道当初是谁把他送到孤儿院来的，作为回报，会捐赠一定数量的物品回馈孤儿院，院长求之不得，忙不迭地送上了当年的登记册，任易毫不意外的在上面看到了自己父亲的名字，果然，当初把卫奚送来孤儿院的就是任和明。  
可任和明并不是卫奚的生父，他只是负责替叶颖善后的，叶颖为什么要隐藏这个孩子呢？看年份，那时候，她并没有跟程绍钧在一起啊。这一切恐怕都只能回去询问他的父亲了，总算没白来一趟。  
任易出了孤儿院，发动车子准备返回k城，却遇上另一个车对他围追堵截，最后逼停了任易的车，任易有点后悔没带上程靳给他的枪，只能强迫自己冷静下来，他没有摇下车窗看情况，而是等着那人从车上下来，出现在自己的车窗前。  
一张陌生的面孔，却有种似成相识的感觉，他忽然冲着任易微微一笑，任易就猜到他是谁了。  
他很从容的敲了敲车窗，任易只得摇下来想装作不不知道：“朋友，你差点儿让我撞车了。”  
那人挑了挑眉说：“你刚刚去查过我，这会儿就装不认识我了？”  
任易知道自己装不下去，只好坦然得说：“因为你本人比照片好看太多了，我一时没认出来。”  
卫奚看似温柔，却用命令的口吻：“下车吧！”  
任易看了看他身后还跟着几个保镖，知道自己不能硬拼，就乖乖地下车了：“你这是要带我去哪儿呢？”  
“这里不是说话的地方。”卫奚示意保镖控制住任易，“我们换个地方谈。”

任易跟车又回到了k城，只是这时的他身上没有任何可以与外界联系的工具，所以没有人知道他回来了。  
“看来你父亲真的一直遵守对叶颖的承诺啊，不然你也不用跑到w城去查我，”卫奚好整以暇地说，“其实你想知道什么我都可以告诉你。”  
任易耸耸肩，故作轻松：“你早说嘛，我又何必受累跑一趟呢。我现在比较感兴趣的是杜佩是你什么人啊？”  
“看来你知道的比我想象的要多，”卫奚微笑，“程靳知道吗？”任易无所谓地说：“我想查什么，跟他无关。”  
“为什么我听说他爱惨了你？”卫奚不解的问。  
“程阳告诉你的吗？”任易冷笑道。  
“你连这个都猜到了？”卫奚有些惊叹任易的聪明。“不过有一件事，你肯定猜不到。”  
“哦？什么事？”任易自觉已经对卫奚的事十拿九稳了。  
“你父亲今天已经死了，”卫奚轻松的口气，“就死在程家的书房里，据说是程靳亲手开的枪。”  
任易脸色大变，矢口否认：“不可能，程靳答应过我，他一定会护住我父亲的。”  
卫奚像是听到了什么好笑的笑话：“可能他不想你父亲把你带走吧。任和明一死，你还能逃得出他的手掌心吗？”  
“这不可能！！”任易绝对不相信程靳会出尔反尔，“你不过是想离间我们吧？！”  
“程阳亲眼目睹，亲口告诉我的。”卫奚摊了摊手说，“信不信，你可以等到明天的新闻报道，程家会让你父亲’失踪’的。”  
“我不信！”任易依然不能接受卫奚所说的真相。  
“要不是程阳现在不得脱身，我真想让他来亲口给你描述一下，你父亲是怎么死在程家的。”卫奚略感遗憾地说，“只是可惜他那怀孕的老婆因为目睹任和明死，受了惊吓，他只能陪着一旁。”  
卫奚的话很难辨真伪，但他会说出这话绝对有他的目的，任易心知绝对不能让他钻了空子：“你想让我替你做什么？”  
卫奚忍不住笑起来：“你真是个聪明人，难怪周唐会为你着迷。本来我也没打算麻烦你的，可惜任和明死了，现在恐怕只有你才有线索了。”  
“你什么意思？”任易知道自己越来越接近真相了。  
“你刚才不是问我杜佩是我什么人吗？她是我同父异母的姐姐，虽然她看起来和叶颖差不多大。”卫奚毫不掩饰地提及了他的身世，“叶颖没嫁给程绍钧之前，跟过一个叫杜国豪的男人，并且生下了我，又让任和明把我藏好在辗转送到了孤儿院。”  
“为什么？！”任易也无法理解叶颖的这些操作。  
“我也是这么问她的，她说，杜国豪只是把她当作玩物，随时都会抛弃的，她从来都不甘心只做男人背后的女人，生下我无非就是稳固自己的地位，为她夺取杜国豪的产业做铺垫。”卫奚似是陷入了回忆，又像是进入了癫狂，“获得了杜国豪的信任后，她就和程绍钧合谋害死了我的父亲，瓜分了杜氏的产业，不然你以为程绍钧为什么会娶她。”

“她亲口告诉你的吗？”任易知道叶颖是个不简单的女人，但从没想过她有这么狠辣。  
“差不多吧，她还觉得把我送走是最好的选择，让我永远都不会卷入到这些是非里，呵呵，她也不想想，如果她乖乖跟着杜国豪，我可能比现在过得还好。我不过是她野心的牺牲品。”卫奚慢慢暴露出对叶颖的怨恨。  
“所以你就杀了她？”任易难以置信的问。  
“是啊，本来我也没想过要做得这么绝的，都是她不肯把杜国豪留给我的资产还给我，那我就只能换一种方法拿回来了。”卫奚狠狠地盯着任易，任易已经明白了，卫奚所说的资产现在应该是落在任和明手里，因为叶颖最信任的人是他，结果任和明可能已经死了，所以他需要自己帮他找到那份资产。  
“你怎么那么确定你父亲给你留了资产？”任易离间他和杜佩，“你就这么相信杜佩吗？”  
“一个帮我壮大事业的女人，一个生了我就抛弃我的女人”卫奚反问他，“呵，你觉得我会选择信谁？”  
“如果是我，我谁都不信！”任易坚定地说。  
“所以你也没信过程靳吗？”卫奚同样在试探他。  
“我为什么要信他！”任易想到自己的父亲可能已经被程靳给射杀了，就控制不住的怒火。  
“你如果帮了我，我也会帮你的。互惠互利。”卫奚提议道。  
“可我信不过你。”任易坦言道，“万一你过河拆桥，我岂不是血本无归了。”  
“我有一个好主意，”卫奚循循善诱，“你知道周唐在k城开了一家律所了吗？如果我们合作，那家律所就是你的。”  
“你会放弃周唐？”任易明摆着不相信卫奚会随便就放弃一个从小到大的发小，“我听说，你们可以是青梅竹马。”  
不知是不是因为任易的话，卫奚的表情有一丝扭曲：“一个口口声声说喜欢你，却天天都想利用你往上爬的人，我有什么好留恋的，我又不是变态，怎么会喜欢男人？”说着，卫奚忽然轻笑起来，“我倒是忘了，你也喜欢男人，不过还好，你对我没兴趣，我可以勉强接受。”  
任易万万没想到卫奚还是个恐同分子，对周唐的厌恶在他这个外人面前都毫不掩饰：“你就不怕周唐知道你的想法，立马倒戈吗？”  
“他也未必不知道，不然怎么又去勾搭你呢，”卫奚冷笑着，“还一副因为得不到我，所以只能退而求其次的样子，真是可笑至极。”  
“那你还让杜佩给他投资？”任易清楚卫奚和周唐的复杂关系了，他也想明白，前世自己大概是被眼前这个人指使干掉的，卫奚前世一定是许给了周唐极大的好处，用任易的死引出当时失踪的任和明，方便他们下手拿到杜国豪留给卫奚的财产。终于搞清楚前世的死因和罪魁祸首，任易反而冷静下来，他不想这么轻易放过这些人。  
“杜佩也不全听我的，她是觉得要给周唐一点甜头。”卫奚其实也没弄搞清楚杜佩什么用意。  
“你就不怕有一天你也被当甜头给了周唐？”任易忍不住挑拨。“你不必一直挑拨我和杜佩的关系，本来我俩只是合作关系，我对杜国豪没有什么感情，我只想要我的那份资产，而杜佩想要让程绍钧和叶颖身败名裂，我俩不谋而合了。”卫奚看起来对她这个同父异母的姐姐也没有多少信任。  
任易笑着点点头：“好，我要见程靳，确定我父亲的死。”  
卫奚看着他，交叉手指想了片刻：“好，就让你彻底死心吧。下周有个慈善会，程靳一定会去的。”  
正说着，这时有一个保镖敲门进来，对着卫奚耳语一阵，卫奚的脸色由刚才的谈笑自若，变得很凝重了，等到保镖退出去之后，他深深地看了一眼任易：“程阳死了！”


	21. Chapter 21

21  
听到卫奚的话，任易不由得一惊，刚才卫奚提及这个名字的时候，还是目睹自己父亲被杀的目击证人，怎么转眼间，他也死了？被谁杀了？  
任易意外的表情让卫奚对他怀疑降低了不少，他两安静的坐着原处，似乎无话可说，却都在等更可靠的消息传来。大约半个小时之后，保镖带了更准确的消息，程靳不知跟程绍钧说了什么，让程绍钧动了杀程阳的想法。  
而任易和卫奚都心知肚明，程靳一定是把程阳勾结杜佩和卫奚的事告诉了程绍钧，没有哪个大佬能原谅亲信的背叛，即便是自己亲生的孩子，程绍钧本就把当年对杜国豪下黑手的事当作禁忌，结果自己的儿子却跑去跟杜家的人私下来往，甚至还要图谋自己的家业，他怎么可能忍得下去。  
因为程阳的死，卫奚少了一个有力的帮手，他已经不能及时的获得程家内部的信息，接到消息的杜佩也很快打来了电话，确认程阳的死是不是真的，还有任易是否可以为他们所用。卫奚避开任易，告诉了杜佩程阳确定已经被程靳除掉了，不过现在任易在他们手上，胜算还是很大的，任易是一枚不错的筹码，他可以不在意程靳，但程靳不会不在意他的，为了把他留在身边，连任和明都杀了。杜佩这才放下地让卫奚按照计划继续进行。

卫奚带任易出席了慈善会，将近有一个多星期没见过任易的程靳，看到他们之后，立马走过来，想要带走任易。  
任易避开了程靳的手，直截了当地问：“新闻报道说我父亲失踪，是不是拜你所赐？”  
卫奚看好戏似的地站在一旁，也不走开，程靳也没搭理他，直接说：“这件事，我会给你一个解释，你先跟我回去！”  
任易冷笑道：“回去？回哪儿去？我父亲已经不在了……”  
程靳已经不想废话了，直接抓住任易的手腕：“没人可以把你从我这里带走！”  
任易跟程靳较上劲了：“脚长在我腿上，确实没人能管我要去哪儿！你也不能！！”  
看戏看得差不多了，卫奚出来打圆场：“程少爷，任易是我请来的贵客，你这样很失礼啊，需要我叫安保吗？”  
程靳一直盯着任易，眼神里仿佛燃起来火焰，想要燃尽眼前这个人。任易与他对视，毫不示弱，几乎用尽全力低吼：“我父亲的死，我不会放过你的！！”  
说完，任易转身就离开了会场，卫奚的目的也已经达到了，只要任易确认任和明确实是被程靳杀了的，那任易就不可能再对程靳顾念旧情了。  
任易再次跟卫奚确认：“你真的确定叶颖会把东西留给任和明吗？”  
卫奚非常有把握得说：“杜佩给我看过杜国豪留给她的书信，里面有提到此事，后来我见叶颖的时候，也试探过。”  
“叶颖承认了？”任易不信叶颖这么蠢。  
“当然没有，不过我们见面之后，她就匆匆联系任和明，不允许任和明再跟我有任何联系。”卫奚回忆着那天在z城再见叶颖的情形，一开始这个女人还有作为一个母亲的耐心，当被自己提及杜国豪的遗产，叶颖忽然翻脸不认人了，马上否认这件事，并且要求他马上回到自己的养父母身边去，她会给他一笔钱，但事情必须到此为止。  
卫奚嘴角微微上扬，如果不是叶颖那副极力想摆脱他的样子，彻底刺激了他，他还不会同意杜佩的办法，毕竟拿到那份资产只有两个途径，一方面是有委托人转交，可惜叶颖不配合，另一方面是受益人的父母双亡，可自动转移到其名下。他只好选择了后一个办法，至于证明自己是杜国豪的孩子，可以通过杜佩来证明，这点他不用担心，毕竟钱在他名下，杜佩也是要靠他才能拿到。  
“我有个条件，如果我真的帮你拿到你要的东西，”任易一想到程靳居然能对任和明下手，就没办法停止憎恨，“我要你也帮我一个忙。”  
卫奚似乎猜到任易的想法：“关于程靳吗？你想怎么办？”  
“我要让他生不如死！”任易发狠得赌咒。  
“他那么在乎你，你想玩他，还不是轻而易举吗？”卫奚一副等着看好戏的语气，“需要我提供什么帮助，你尽管说。”  
任易眼神变得冰冷，他重活一世可不是为了让任和明替自己去送死，他之前可以原谅程靳对自己所做的一切，但父亲却是他不可触碰的禁区。  
任易点点头表示：“我暂时相信，但那位杜佩女士，我连见都没见过，我怎么知道她会不会算计我。”  
卫奚有些意外地看着任易：“你怎么总对杜佩那么不放心。”  
任易不肯让步：“她是你的姐姐，却跟我毫无瓜葛。”  
卫奚耸了耸肩：“如果这次来w城抓你的人是她，你恐怕就没有这么多废话的时间了。”  
“但她现在应该不敢杀我，”任易很有自信，带着邪气的笑，“毕竟我父亲的死在她意料之外，所以她一定会见我的。”  
果然不出所料，杜佩同意见任易，任易表示一定要亲眼见过杜国豪留给她的信件，杜佩也没有回避，直接给他看了一份扫描件，然后说：“这回你该相信我们合作的诚意了吧。”  
任易看了以后，微微点头说：“程靳把我父亲带走那天，我父亲没有从我家拿走任何东西，想必你们已经去搜过了吧？”  
卫奚微微点头不否认，他们派人闯了空门：“我们什么也没搜到。”  
任易直言不讳地说：“只能说明我父亲并没有把这么重要的资料放在家里，SG公司的交接是我父亲替程靳铺的路，我父亲并不放心他，应该也不会把这些东西放在公司这种地方，让程靳察觉，那就只有一个地方有可能藏着这些资料了。”  
卫奚和杜佩忍不住异口同声地问：“在哪里？”  
“叶颖的私宅。我记得她的书房有一个保险柜，那里存放这种资料是可能性最大的。”任易很肯定地说答案。  
杜佩和卫奚对视了一眼，同时都想到了一个问题，地方也许他们已经确定了，只是现在叶颖的私宅完全属于程靳的管辖里，之前叶颖就很重视安保问题，现在只怕比那时更甚。  
杜佩看着任易哼笑：“你倒是信口开河，我们要花费多少人力物力才能进去叶颖的私宅，现下程阳还死了，我们更没有太多程家的消息了。”  
“既然是合作，我当然会帮你们。”任易看了一眼杜佩，“叶颖私宅的安保情况我大概知道一些，由我来负责引出程靳，私宅的安保应该就没那么难破入了，剩下的那些事，你们应该没有问题了吧？”  
听到任易居然肯这么配合他们，杜佩不由有些生疑反问：“那你何不杀了程靳，替你父亲报仇。”  
“我正要说，替我准备一把枪和一辆车，”任易没有丝毫犹豫，甚至有些冷酷，“如果真的是他杀了我父亲，我会好好回报他的。”  
听到任易的要求，别说卫奚震惊，连杜佩都不免露出惊喜的表情，她虽然想让叶颖和程绍钧死，但如果两人的儿子也就这么被灭掉，自然是一件好事，对程叶二人更彻底的报复。  
“你打算怎么做？”杜佩控制不住自己激动的心情。  
“我自有计划，你们也该先安排一下了，别错失良机。”任易并不肯透露自己的安排。  
卫奚笑起来：“任易，你这个样子可真迷人啊。”  
任易冷笑：“可惜你不是我的菜。”


	22. Chapter 22

22  
任易提供给杜佩他所知道的安保系统，杜佩立马安排人手去办，万事俱备之后通知到任易可以行动了，任易开着杜佩准备好的车，带着枪，直接开去了叶颖的私宅，因为有消息，今天程靳会回这边。  
到了门口，任易在车里张望了一下，就有人过来询问有什么事，任易下车冲那人笑了笑，直接拨通了私宅的电话，接电话的是秀姨，他报上姓名之后，秀姨激动地不能言语，急忙说自己去通知程少爷，很快，程靳在楼上的窗户往下看，确定了果然是任易本人，不到五分钟，程靳就出现在了任易面前。  
“你肯回来了？”程靳有些欣喜地问。  
任易示意程靳上车：“我们找个方便说话的地方。”  
程靳毫不犹豫的答应了，直接坐上了副驾驶，任易看了一眼车上的监控，杜佩哪里会百分百对自己放心，肯定一路都在监视自己是不是真的替她办事吧。  
程靳的保镖都跟过来，却被程靳制止了，对任易说：“我知道你不想他们跟着。”  
任易看也没看他，直接发动了车子，开上了高速，程靳也不问他要去哪儿，就这么安静的坐着。  
车停到一个人烟稀少的海边，任易解开安全带，甚至还摸了一下藏在腰间的枪，深吸了一口气问：“我父亲……是你开的枪吗？”  
程靳知道任易肯定要问这个问题的，也早就准备好答案了：“是，但是因为程阳提出任和明知晓了太多程家内幕，我父亲不能留他，我才出手的。”  
“这么说，你倒是被迫的了？”任易尖刻地反问。  
“小易，如果那时我犹豫了，程阳一定会连我一起算计进去的。”程靳努力在替自己解释，“我父亲因为二叔的事，疑心越来越重了，我不能在这个时候，让他对我失望。”  
“所以你就用我父亲做了垫脚石？！”任易愤怒地质问他。  
程靳叹了口气：“我知道我所做的，你没法原谅我，所以我让程阳陪葬了，这是我唯一能做的补偿了。”  
“补偿？”任易忍不住冷笑出声，“难道不是你该偿命吗？！”说着，任易就拔出枪，朝着程靳扳动了扳机，近距离的射击，“砰”地一声，枪被程靳挥偏了，直接打在了车里的监控器上。  
一声枪响之后，两人陷入了沉默，只留下急促的喘息声，程靳一把夺过任易还扣在手中的枪，抱住任易狠狠的吻上去，任易想挣扎却是徒劳的，一时间只能听到一人企图挣脱另一个禁锢的声响，其中参杂着两人不断交融的呼吸声，亲吻声。直到程靳吻够了，才放过任易的嘴唇，警告他：“你再动一下，我就在这里上你！”  
任易只顾得上用力呼吸，他哪想得到程靳会这么失控：“监控坏了吗？”  
程靳扫了一眼说：“坏了。”说完，两人都默契地下了车，毕竟谁知道杜佩会不会在车里装了定位，在派人来灭口。

“他们应该已经偷那份对他们来说很重要的资料了。”任易演了这些天的戏，也快到了极限了，“派去的人能抓住他们吗？”程靳笑了笑说：“从来都是谋事在人成事在天，哪有百分之百的把握。”  
“只是为什么我父亲从来没提过那份资料？”任易想不通，“难道你母亲连他都没说吗？”  
程靳摇了摇头说：“不会，我母亲很信任你父亲，她既然能把卫奚的事完全交给你父亲去做，那么关于遗产的事就不会瞒着他。”  
“难道那份遗产根本不存在？只是你父亲大概不会放过卫奚和杜佩了。”任易虽然对这两人没什么好感，但是程绍钧先行不义之事，所以也不能怪杜佩想要报复他。  
程靳抱住任易说：“我现在顾不了那么多了，你父亲我已经安排了新身份送出国了，等风平浪静之后，你们还会有机会见面的。”  
“只是你父亲那关难过是吗？”任易知道程靳那么说不过是为了安慰他，如果让程绍钧知道任和明根本没死，或者说是程靳做戏欺骗了他，那么后果不堪设想。  
“我能为你做的不多，我只是很怕你会恨我，”程靳微微停顿，“就像那天慈善会和刚才，如果是真的，我……我都没法想象，我会做出什么可怕的事来伤害你。”  
任易回抱住程靳：“我们已经走到这一步，已经无路可退了，不如往前看吧。”  
两人弃车后，徒步绕行避开了耳目，任易没想到来接应他们的居然是程宁，这个一直不问程家事的人，看到任易后，没忍住，直接上前抱住了他：“小易，你们没事真是太好了。”  
任易不敢说太多，他不知道程宁到底知道多少，只能问：“出什么事了吗？”  
“我在程家听说，你被人指使绑架了程靳，大伯似乎早有准备，立马派人去找你们，结果不知怎么的，又传来叶阿姨的私宅被人入室盗窃了，虽然什么也没偷走，不过大伯抓了人审完就发了很大的火，直接动用了黑道的关系网。”程宁三言两语讲了个大概。  
“结果如何？”程靳直接问。  
“我不知道，我接到你们的电话，就赶紧找借口出来了。”程宁急忙说，“现在大伯怕是什么都顾不上了，一定要抓到那些人。”  
程靳点了点头说：“辛苦你了，你暂时也别回去了，我安排了地方。”任易明白程靳的意思，如果程宁回去说漏了嘴，只怕会功亏一篑。

三人等到江秦开着车过来接人，看到程靳毫发无伤，他也隐隐松了口气，上车后，四人去了一处k城郊区的别墅，里面准备的很齐全，江秦先将程宁安排房间休息去了，然后再回到客厅向两人汇报情况，程绍钧一直对斩草未除根的事耿耿于怀，这次杜佩和卫奚主动跑到自己面前来挑衅，居然还杀了叶颖，这一件件都在刺激程绍钧的愤怒点。  
“恐怕这次程先生是下杀手了。”江秦缓缓地说。  
“他只是旧事被人揭穿恼羞成怒了吧。”程靳已经从任和明那里知道事情的原委，“不过做儿子的也不能看着不管。”  
任易看了一眼程靳问：“你打算怎么做？”  
“自然要帮我父亲抓住他们，”程靳顿了顿，“不然他们的存在会让我不安心。”程靳眼中的深意，任易看的明白，如果放任这两人，哪怕大家以后的日子都会过得提心吊胆。  
任易虽然记得他跟卫奚住的地方，只是现在过去，只怕人去楼空，潜入叶颖私宅是他们派的人，“绑架”程靳是安排了任易，他们并没有抛头露面，如今形势急转直下，他们很容易脱身而去。  
这时，江秦接到一个电话，暂时避开了，任易才轻轻地对程靳说：“我怀疑杜佩用所谓的遗产骗了卫奚，并且利用他报复叶颖，所以现在大难临头，杜佩不会在意卫奚的死活。”  
程靳看着任易微笑地点头：“是的，杜佩这么处心积虑就是为了报复我父母，所以即使现在这么紧张的环境，她也应该不会离开，k城的水越浑，她就越有机会。”  
“也许，我们可以给她这个机会……”任易定定的看着程靳，程靳却坚决的摇了摇头。  
“我不会同意让你去的。”程靳猜到任易的想法了，江秦接完电话回来，看到两人沉默不语，只好自己打破僵局。  
“传来消息，程先生的人已经抓到了卫奚，”江秦边说边观察两人的表情，两人都露出果然如此的神情，“只是他好像也不知道杜佩躲在哪儿，k城出事后，两人分头跑路。”  
任易提醒程靳：“别忘了杜佩投资了周唐一大笔钱，就是打算用他做备用吧，我们现在先去周唐那里探探口风。”  
江秦听到任易的话，也表示赞同他的办法，只有程靳脸色变得有些难看，让江秦先回避一下，他要私下跟任易谈话。  
“我知道你想干什么，你为什么一直很在意那个叫周唐的人？”程靳自从知道周唐这个人，也派了人盯着他，开始只是因为嫉妒，但后来发现任易总是有意无意地关注此人，那并不是爱慕，而是探究。  
任易没法解释自己前世曾经跟这人有过最亲密的关系，也没法原谅这人亲手把自己送进了那片湖底，他含糊其辞地说：“我查到杜佩的公司给周唐新开的律所投资，我不信这是看在卫奚的面子上，卫奚曾亲口说过，周唐靠着他往上爬，所以我怀疑周唐跟杜佩关系不一般。”  
程靳虽然不能释怀，但他也知道问不出什么，他一直觉得任易有个不为人知的秘密，可是他不打算告诉任何人。  
任易看程靳没再继续追问，就直接建议：“让我去找周唐。”  
程靳不赞同：“不行，这太冒险了！我不能让你……”  
“但这是好机会啊。”任易轻轻的拂过程靳的脸，“信我。”


	23. Chapter 23

23任易故意把自己搞得很狼狈，打车去了周唐的住处，想到上次周唐还邀请过他，被自己婉拒了，也多亏周唐喜欢炫耀这些，不然他还得费一番功夫查周唐的私宅呢。  
按响了门铃，周唐也没想到会看到任易，任易给他使了一个眼神说 ：“进去再说。”  
周唐这几天也是胆战心惊的，听说卫奚已经被程绍钧控制住了，自己吓得连事务所都没敢去，但他又不希望卫奚久这么死在程绍钧手里，毕竟那份遗产，还要靠卫奚才能真正拿到手。  
“你听说了吗？卫奚已经被程绍钧抓了？”任易先发制人地问。周唐忙不迭地点头：“听说了，我还听说你绑架程靳？”  
任易冷笑起来：“是啊，你是不是打算把我交给程绍钧？”  
周唐急忙摆手：“我怎么会。只是你把他藏在哪儿？安全吗？”任易轻蔑地扫了他一眼：“这就不劳你费心了，听说杜佩的人没拿到资料？”  
周唐犹豫了一下，还是点点头说：“是啊，卫奚如果不是为了等确切的消息，也不会被抓的。”  
“是杜佩真的没拿到，还是她打算独吞？”任易不信任地问。  
“肯定是没拿到，据杜佩说，那资产需要卫奚才能真正拿到手。”周唐忙替杜佩解释。  
任易确认了周唐没在撒谎才开口：“看来程靳没骗我，他把资料转移了。”  
周唐听到这话，不免一喜：“什么？！那你知道在哪儿吗？”  
任易像看煞笔似的看着周唐，周唐也意识到自己高兴的太早了，连忙解释：“我也是担心有假。”  
“就算有资料，也还是需要卫奚的。”任易提醒他。  
“你不是抓了程靳吗？我们可以用程靳交换卫奚啊，程靳可是程绍钧唯一的儿子了，他总不会为了卫奚让自己断子绝孙吧。”周唐忍不住分享自己绝妙的办法。  
“我为什么要把程靳交给你们？”任易懒懒地问，“我又能从那笔遗产里拿到好处。”  
周唐顿时卡壳了，不知道怎么回答任易，任易好笑的说：“我要见杜佩，只要她能帮我杀了程绍钧，我就可以把程靳交给你们。”  
周唐故作为难的样子：“现在杜佩还在被程绍钧追查，怎么帮你杀他呢。”  
“是吗，我还以为我跟她同仇敌忾呢，原来她父亲的命在她眼里并没那么重要啊。”任易激将法，周唐跟杜佩走得很近，也知道如果妨碍了她替父报仇，八成自己是没好果子吃的。  
“既然如此，那我再想办法吧。”说着，任易站起身来，打算离开周唐家，周唐连忙拦住他了，陪笑地说：“别急别急，我先想办法联系一下杜佩，你也给我一点时间。”  
任易看了一眼墙上的挂钟：“十二个小时后，等不到回复，我就不等了。”

周唐始终放不下卫奚和那笔遗产，偷偷摸摸联系了杜佩，并且把任易原话传达了，表示任易现在要替父亲报仇，已经什么都不在乎，这点到正合了杜佩的心思。杜佩一番计较之后，决定跟任易见面。  
见面后，杜佩并不急着商量对策，反而是询问任易当天绑架程靳的细节，任易来之前已经把这些都想到了，能具体说的就说，需要遮掩的就避而不谈，这样反而不会让杜佩怀疑，毕竟他要让杜佩知道，他真的抓了程靳，在没达成合作之前，是不会让她察觉到程靳被关在哪儿的。  
两人交锋了一个多小时，杜佩才彻底卸下心防问：“你要杀程绍钧？”  
“是。”任易淡淡的回答。  
“为什么？”杜佩继续问。  
“他指使程靳动手杀了我父亲，难道我不该报仇吗？”任易反问她，同时也是在刺激杜佩，毕竟这个女人心里比自己更恨程绍钧。  
听到他的回答，杜佩相信任易是真的要杀程绍钧，反问：“程靳真的说，我父亲留给卫奚的遗产他转移了？”  
听到杜佩问这个问题，任易有点惊讶，本以为杜佩会回避，毕竟他一直猜测杜佩是用这个诱人条件欺骗卫奚帮自己。任易略微谨慎地回：“他确实这么说，不过没法确认他是否说谎。”  
杜佩忽然笑得很诡异问任易：“如果我说他在说谎呢？”  
“那笔遗产对我来说，意义不大。”任易表示自己不在乎这事儿的真假，可站在一边的周唐就不能不在乎了，毕竟他想救卫奚换荣华富贵。  
“杜姐，你这什么意思啊？”周唐略带讨好的问。  
杜佩无聊的看了周唐一眼说：“我需要一个可靠的帮手，而不是为了遗产会出卖我的人。”说着，杜佩从包里拿出电击棒，按在周唐身上，周唐还没反应来，一阵抽搐就晕倒在地了。  
任易也没料到杜佩居然有备而来，可能从周唐为自己联系她的时候，她就已经不信任周唐，毕竟风声这么紧，周唐都敢为了遗产暴露她。  
杜佩熟练地拿出塑料带捆好周唐，再拖到一旁，转头对任易说：“我俩的目的是一致的，都要程绍钧不得好死，当然他和叶颖的儿子也不能放过。”  
任易想了想说：“没问题，不过现在不能杀程靳。”  
“怎么，你对他余情未了？”杜佩挑眉问。  
任易哼笑：“让他死得太容易，岂不是便宜他了。而且我们需要留一条后路。”  
听到任易的话，不论杜佩信不信，都有点佩服任易的聪明：“我怎么没早点注意到你呢，跟这两个又贪又蠢的人合作，简直是畏首畏尾的。”  
说着，杜佩掏出两张请柬：“下周k城有个游轮出海，上面多是黑道人物出席，程绍钧一定会去。”  
“你这么肯定？”任易不信的问。  
“最近道上关于程家的传言越来越盛，为了证明自己对态势胸有成竹，只怕游轮是刀山火海，他也是要去的。”杜佩冷笑，“这是每个做大佬必备的心理素质。”  
“你有什么计划？”任易盯着那两张请柬，看来之前她是打算带周唐去的，她既不打算救卫奚，带周唐去参加的目的就只有一个，周唐是她的挡箭牌和替死鬼。  
杜佩优雅地收好请柬：“我们混进去找机会干掉程绍钧，游轮里有我的人，他们会配合我们逃离现场的。”  
“你说的容易，程绍钧身边一定有保镖，我们只怕连近身都做不到。”任易不信她那一套。  
“说你聪明，你怎么又糊涂了呢，”杜佩笑眯眯地说，“我们只是负责吸引他注意力的人，杀他由其他人动手。”  
“两个与他有杀父之仇的人，他肯定会警觉的，杀手只要抓住时机就可以干掉他。”杜佩的办法简单粗暴，如果真的射杀成功，大部分注意力都会被程绍钧的死吸引走，我们反而可以顺利逃脱了，毕竟游轮上好心人并不多，盼着程绍钧死的人却大有人在。

登上游轮的日子到了，杜佩和任易乔装打扮，顺利地混上了游轮，果然游轮上都是平日里难得一见的黑道大人物，任易尽量让自己变得不显眼，非常低调地站在角落，观察四周的情况，杜佩倒是显得很从容，真像是来参加酒会一般，不多时，游轮已经启动了，看着游轮渐渐远去，任易不由地想起被关在地下室几乎脱水的周唐，不知道等他们办完事，人还能活吗？照杜佩的意思，是想出发前就杀了他祭天，倒是多亏任易的阻拦，天越来越热了，如果真把他尸体放任不管，等不到他们回来，就会被人发现了，到时候，他们会更麻烦。杜佩再次赞美任易的聪明，这几天相处，任易觉得杜佩精神亢奋到不行，也跟他说了很多她的风流韵事，其中就包括这个要被她祭天的周唐。  
任易这才知道周唐原来是男女通吃，只是他真的会对一个大自己这么多的女人有性趣吗？恐怕还是为了所图更多讨杜佩欢心，只可惜，杜佩根本没把他当回事，纯玩了。  
正胡思乱想，任易看到程绍钧真的出现了，身边还跟着狄总队，程绍钧也知道此处出行风险很大，把自己最信任的安保带在身边，杜佩似乎打出了什么暗示，提醒潜藏在人群里的杀手就位，任易只能看到杜佩的动作，却不知道杀手在哪里，之后，杜佩给他使了个眼色，示意该他出场了。  
任易按照他们排演过的表情，深吸了口气，缓缓走向程绍钧：“程先生，好久不见了，别来无恙啊。”  
程绍钧很惊讶任和明的儿子怎么会出现在这里，但瞬间他就意识到有危险在周围，不用他多说，安保人员上前把任易防得很严实，任易正准备说下面的台词，忽然看到安保人员里有熟悉的面孔——程靳。他愣在当地了，错过了继续出声的时机，杜佩当时也怕有意外，所以她负责第二个出现在程绍钧面前，吸引更多的安保注意力，可当她走到程绍钧面前，也没想到会看到程靳，还没开口程绍钧先反应过来：“给我抓住这个女人！”  
杜佩忽然意识到自己被骗了，一把抓住还站在自己不远处的任易，用手枪顶着他的太阳穴：“你敢骗我？！程靳，你想他死就动手！！”


	24. Chapter 24

24  
只是程绍钧不是程靳，他不会在意死一个任易的，所以他身边的安保都扑向杜佩，结果，身侧传来“砰”一声枪响，子弹不偏不倚的射进了被安保忽略的程绍钧，中弹那一刻，程绍钧瞬间倒下了，血流了一地。  
看到程绍钧刚才还大喝要抓人，转眼间就倒地不起了，在场不少人都愣住了，杜佩目的达到之后，用枪托砸伤了任易的头，让他老实点。

程靳已经顾不上程绍钧的伤势，盯着杜佩：“你想怎么样？！”“我想怎么样？”杜佩看着在人群里不省人事的程绍钧，“我父亲死在你父母手里，我要他们唯一的儿子陪葬，不算过分吧。”  
“好，我用自己换他。”程靳怕激怒杜佩，会对任易不利。  
“你以为我会跟卫奚一样蠢吗？”杜佩冷笑，“我现在杀不了你，再放了他，你当我蠢吗？”  
“你想怎么办？”程靳直截了当地问。  
还没等杜佩说话，人群外传来卫奚的声音：“姐姐，你是说我蠢吗？”听到卫奚的声音，杜佩没想到程绍钧居然会把他也带来。  
人群向两边退开，卫奚很顺利地走近杜佩，难以置信地质问：“姐姐，当初是你来找我，告诉我，只有你和我是杜家人，我们才是一家人。”  
杜佩冷漠地看着他说：“你会跟我合作还不是因为遗产？跟周唐有什么区别。”  
卫奚强忍着眼泪说：“你觉得我会为了遗产，听你的杀了叶颖吗？我们最后一次见面她已经许诺给我一大笔资产了。”  
杜佩没想到会在卫奚的口中听到这件事，嘲笑：“她也不过是想稳住你，怕你坏了她的事！”  
“所以你跟她一样是吗？怕我坏了你的事，所以就任凭程绍钧把我抓了，不管我死活了？！”卫奚反过来质问她。  
“是！要不是你的出生，我爸怎么会完全信任你妈，我又怎么会失去所有的东西！你就是个不该出生的人！”杜佩忍不住爆发了几十年的怨气，之前一直在卫奚面前扮演一个关怀的姐姐，内心却无比怨恨眼前这个男人。  
听到杜佩的话，卫奚呆立在原地，一动不动，杜佩因为被他分神，程靳抓住这个空档，一脚踢飞了杜佩手中的枪，抢过了任易，一把搂进怀里。杜佩被程靳那一脚的冲击，往后踉跄了两步，被程绍钧带来的一名安保直接击毙了，刚才还在冲卫奚发泄的杜佩，身子一软，浑身鲜血，咚的一声砸在地面。  
看到这一幕的卫奚，忽然控制不住的大笑起来，像发了疯一般的大笑，边笑边有眼泪流出，程靳递了一个眼神，马上有人去把卫奚控制起来，他这才放下心关心一下程绍钧的情况，江秦表示程绍钧的情况不太好，要马上上岸手术。  
程靳给在场看戏的诸位，请了个罪，表示程家借贵地处理了一些琐事，给大家添麻烦了，以后一定会赔罪的，所以还请大家配合他，把船开回岸边。在场的人都是千年的妖精，心里明白，如今在程家主事的就是眼前这位程靳了，不如借此机会卖个人情，凡事留一线，日后好相见。

程绍钧被送进了程家的私人医院，程靳不放心任易的伤，也要让江秦亲自替他查看了伤势，包扎好，才长长舒了口气放下心来。  
任易轻轻拂过程靳的脸，小声地安慰他：“这点小伤，没事的，不知道程先生怎么样了？”  
“等结果吧，听江秦的话，可能不太妙。”程靳微微皱眉。  
“那程家……”任易的话并未说尽。现在程家一团糟，程家内部已有人虎视眈眈了，如果这时程绍钧突然走了，只怕程靳有些棘手。  
“这些事，你不要操心，我会处理好的”程靳忽然紧紧抱住他，“答应我，以后不能再为我这么冒险了！”  
“好。”任易轻笑出声地答应了。

还没等到程绍钧的结果，先收到了关于卫奚的检查报告了，医生建议把卫奚送去精神病院看护，担心他会突然发病伤人或自残。程靳对这个同母异父的哥哥并没什么感情，就按照医生的意见，给他找了一家看护很严格的精神病院，并派了专人负责照顾他，说是照顾，实则是监视吧，卫奚除非死，否则一辈子都要活在程靳的控制下。卫奚就是可怜之人必有可恨之处啊。  
任易向程靳提到还被关在地下室的周唐，派人去解救一下，程靳有些不耐烦就随便打发人去了，去的人带回来了消息，听到杜佩死在公海，卫奚也发疯被关进了精神病院，周唐愣了几秒，嚎啕大哭起来，也不知道是哭自己的前途还是哭这姐弟俩的命运。  
程靳边听着来人的汇报，边打量着任易的神情，周唐始终是程靳很介意的一个人，虽然知道他跟任易并没有什么太多的交集，但是任易对周唐的关注，让他很不爽，听完汇报之后，问程靳要怎么处理周唐。程靳转头看向任易，似乎在等他的意思。  
任易喝着秀姨熬了好几个小时的煲汤，笑眯眯地说：“看我干吗？你想怎么做，我都不会管的。”  
程靳明白这是任易告诉他，周唐在他心里并没那么重要，稍稍缓解了一下醋意满满的内心。  
程靳挥了挥手地说：“送他回w城，回家给他父母尽孝吧。”  
任易边喝汤边想，原来自己不知在什么时候释怀了对周唐的恨意，前世无论他是为了追求名利还是追求卫奚或杜佩，把自己当作了垫脚石，如今地位翻转，他却并不想让周唐以命抵命，因为这一世，他有更多重要的事和人要去在意。

最后医院给出了程绍钧的结果，虽然暂时没有生命危险了，但子弹射入了脊椎，导致瘫痪在床，大脑还有些反应，只是睡着的时间比醒着长。看起来也不过是在熬时间了。这几个月程家的动荡，让程家的所有人都感受到不安，等到终于安定下来，程宁才表示，自己还是更适合定居在国外，等有时间了再回来。任易知道程宁说这些一方面是让程靳放心自己，绝对不会帮别人对付程靳，另一方面也算是在跟任易告别了，留在程靳身边的任易，也在慢慢褪去原有的天真。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
程靳和任易搬进了程家的豪宅，这感觉总让任易有些不真实，每次睡梦醒来，盯着天花板，总要缓片刻，才意识到自己是住在程家。  
这时，程靳就会凑过来亲亲他，然后抱着他说：“醒了？”  
“嗯，几点了？”任易想去拿床头的手机，却被程靳给拦住了。“今天没事，多睡一会吧。”程靳边亲吻他的后颈边含糊的说。任易自然明白程靳的多睡会儿，不单纯是睡觉了，他忍不住低笑起来逗程靳：“那你睡吧，我去找秀姨要点吃的。”  
程靳装没听见，继续亲吻，手指不安分地滑向任易的下面，不住的套弄，直到任易微微轻喘起来，才满意地发出迷人又磁性的低音炮：“没你，我怎么睡。”说着，程靳下身用力挤进任易两腿之间，轻轻的晃动着身体，摩擦着任易敏感点，任易已经被程靳搞得有些兴奋起来，忍不住抬高了自己的腿，邀请程靳进入，程靳偏不让他如愿，一边啃咬他的颈肩一边厮磨着某处，任易控制不住发出求欢的呻吟，没多久，程靳也受不住任易的诱惑，满足了任易的“请求”，将任易翻身成跪趴的姿势，挺进了任易的身体，从这位置看过去，任易并不宽厚的肩膀略带着微微起伏的肌肉，从两臂收紧回到腰腹，腰窝简直是诱人的存在，程靳忍不住停下来吻了吻，又引得任易一阵阵低喘，同时把程靳引入的更紧了。程靳卡住任易的腰胯，使得自己进得更深入，让两人连为一体。  
自从摸索到任易的敏感点，程靳在求欢的过程总是无往不利，任易虽然有些察觉，但面对心爱的人不免心软，就总是纵着程靳跟自己欢好，任易迷迷糊糊的想着，大抵最好的爱情也便是如此了吧。  
云雨过后，程靳替任易包裹好毯子，怀抱着他满心喜悦：“小易，我要告诉你一个秘密。”  
任易本来有些累乏听到这话就振作起精神反问：“什么秘密？”程靳沉默了片刻说：“你还记得我们第一次吗？”  
任易略带着点疑惑得点点头，程靳借着程辉“提供”的机会，把自己吃干抹净，虽然自己也不是什么守身如玉的人，但当时确实有些气恼程靳的算计。  
程靳继续说：“他把那个录了像……后来每次我想你想得厉害都会拿出来看……”  
任易一开始没听明白什么意思，后来反应过来，忍不住转过身面对面问程靳：“你是说那个录象你一直留着呢？！”  
程靳有些回避任易的眼神，但还是点了点头。  
“你是变态吗？！”任易实在不太能理解程靳这种诡异的占有欲。  
程靳讨好的抱住任易告饶：“小易实在太……太诱人了，我不舍得删，就让我留着吧……”  
“不行！”任易坚决反对，“马上给我删了！”  
程靳看到任易如此强硬，心有不舍，还是坚持了一下：“真的不能我私藏吗？”  
“不！可！以！”任易警告他。  
程靳忽然转换了一个话题：“那小易也要告诉我一个属于你的秘密。”  
任易看着程靳表示同意的点点头，程靳这才答应删除了那个视频。看到程靳恋恋不舍地删了那个视频，任易不知为啥还有点不忍了，吗的，是平时太惯着他了吗？！  
程靳委屈巴巴的看着任易说：“删完了，小易可以告诉我了吗？”  
任易欣然点头，凑近程靳的嘴边，悄声深情地说：“一个我藏了很久的秘密——我爱你。”说完，主动吻上程靳，听到秘密的程靳，不由地愣在那里，任易和他在一起这么多年从来没有主动说过这句话，即便两人早就该做的不该做的都发生了，程靳那颗不安的心，终于等到了答案，有了归宿……

end 

2019年3月6日


End file.
